Sons of Seraphim
by Symphonia-Gals
Summary: Collab Symphoniafan/Freakyanimegal. Genis Sage thought the only secret he had was being a half-elf, he had no idea what connection he had to Cruxis, due to Raine's familiarity with a certain angel...
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: We realize this story is very 'WTF' and we expect flames, (we have fire extinguishers) however, we ask that you give us a shot. At first glance (and probably afterward) it seems completely out-there, but why we wrote it is the surprising way the facts you have could point to it. At the end of each chapter we'll reference at what parts in the game we saw inspiration for. That and please bear in mind…it's fanfiction. XD We don't really care, lol, we write it 'cause it's fun :P**

"I don't remember her very much, or father…."

"…I see."

"However, from what I do remember of them…" the woman closed her eyes, snuggling up closer beside the man under the covers, turning on her side and laying an arm on him. "My mother….I don't think she hated me."

"No?" the man asked from beside her, running his fingers through her silver bangs.

"No, because she would always talk…say she wanted another child," she smiled gently, opening her blue eyes and staring into nothing, "I remember she would always say, 'if it's a girl, Jean, if it's a boy, Genis'….heh, but that never happened."

"Feh, you wanted an annoying little sibling?"

"You aren't an only child, are you?"

"No, I was," the man shook his head, placing his arm around her, "It's just, a friend of mine had a little brother…was a bit of an annoying brat."

"Heh, it might have just been me," she closed her eyes again, resting her head on his chest.

"Jean and Genis…heh, odd name, don't you think? Genis?"

"Yes, I suppose," the woman frowned, "Yet...when they abandoned me…I think father was dying. He was very sick…so I probably never had that sibling anyway."

"Well, no sense in wondering about what might have been," he shrugged, glancing away.

"…You were in love before, weren't you? You had another woman before me," she said suddenly.

The man flinched and stared down at her, then laughed and shook his head.

"You're too smart…" he chuckled, smirking sadly, "Yeah, I did…she died a long time ago."

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly.

"I just said there's no point in wondering about what 'might have'," he smiled weakly down at her, "So don't worry about it."

The woman fell silent a moment before she snuggled closer to him, the couple exchanging a kiss before she chuckled and broke away, her eyes misted.

"I think if I ever have a child…I'd name it how my mother wanted it," she said, distant.

"Children? Woah woah, slow down," he smirked, laughing a bit, "That can wait a little bit, can't it?"

"Heh, yes, we've got time," she smiled, "I'd want to wait until the Chosen's journey is over, at least, so then he or she wouldn't have to worry about the Desians tryng to…well, you know."

"Yes," he said softly.

"Heh, but then, will we still be together in another thirteen years? The Chosen is only three," she smirked sadly.

"You say that like we won't be," he huffed, glaring a bit.

"Well, you can't tell the future," she sighed slightly.

"…No, I guess not," he let out a low breath, glancing away.

"By the way, are you sure you're fine with giving me that Asgard Crown?" she raised an eyebrow, looking up at him.

"I thought you loved it," he frowned.

"I do, of course I do," she grinned just a bit, "It's just…it's priceless, and you said you found it around your old home-town…. If it's that important, then I-"

"If it makes you happy, then it's fine," he smiled gently, lowering his face to hers and kissing her lightly.

She let out a soft giggle and returned the action, the couple embracing as their actions reached a steady crescendo…

* * *

"Genis! Get up, we need to get ready for school."

The young silver-haired half-elf groaned under the covers as the like-haired woman yanked the blankets off of him, leaving the boy to curl together in a small ball, attempting to retain some warmth.

"Genis," she glared, her tone threatining.

"Okay, okay," the twelve-year-old groaned, rubbing his eyes as he sat upright, "I'm up already…."

"Good, then get ready," she said with a curt nod, "And don't forget to brush your hair- oh, and you need to change your sheets so I can wash them later, all right?"

"Okay, okay….I will…"

"Don't give me any sass," she glared back at him, crossing her arms over her torso.

The boy glared up at her tiredly, not just a bit grumpy. With a huff he rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Geez, Sis, you act like you're my mom or something," he grumbled.

Raine flinched slightly.

"…Sis-?" he began, noticing her slight twitch.

"Just hurry up and get ready," she said, turning on heel and walking into the second and only other room in their house, the den/kitchen area.

She frowned as she closed the door behind her, her eyes misting as she fell deep in thought. She hadn't changed much in those past thirteen years, as it was the nature of a half-elf like herself. She'd been an adult with the appearance of a moderately young woman for about two decades already. Raine grimaced a bit at the thought, being thirty-six by human standards was a bit of a bad attribute- oh well, the humans believed she was a twenty-three year old elf, no one knew otherwise in this village…not even Genis…

When was she going to tell him?

That question kept coming back at her, as it had been for several years. In the beginning, she needed to let to him…he wouldn't have understood. However, as time went on that excuse had faded, but now she as faced with the situation which would come about should she tell him the truth. He'd be crushed, bertrayed, lied to…he'd hate her, wouldn't he? She had to tell everyone she was his sister, like she had to tell them they were 'elves'. The people were far more accepting and sympathetic to an elven woman and her infant brother, far more than they would have been to what it really was…

Still, she couldn't lie to him forever…but the journey would start today. It wouldn't be right to tell him and then just up and leave him here…

After the journey, then. After the journey she would return home to the village, to him, and she would tell him everything.

The anticipation and fear of her future revelation made her stomach churn.

* * *

Raine opened her eyes, wincing at the faint throb in her head. Slowly pushing herself up with one hand, she reached to the back of her head, rubbing it. She stopped suddenly, freezing as everything flashed back.

Kratos. The Tower. The children...

She snapped her head around, her head exploding with pain from the quick movement and she grimaced holding her pained cranium. She studied the room she was in. Tapestries and wall hangings, beds lining the wall and a small sitting area. She frowned, finding it oddly familiar when she noticed Lloyd and Genis lying on beds along with Sheena. Colette stood off the side, her soulless eyes staring blankly at the wall.

Raine forced herself to her feet, swaying slightly as she made her way over to the beds. She leaned on the wall, still feeling dizzy as she checked on the boys. Aside from a few superficial injuries, they appeared fine. Sighing, she muttered a healing spell, easing her headache before sitting down on Genis' bed, looking at him worriedly.

She brushed hair back from his eyes absently, sighing. This was all a mistake. She had never meant for him to be involved in this mess and now he had to deal with losing Colette and discovering so much of what he believed in to be a lie. Raine swallowed, pulling her hand away. How could she tell him now? After Kratos' betrayal, the truth of the false Martel religion...how on earth could she place any more lies on his shoulders?

Genis shifted and she stared at him, watching as he rubbed his eyes. "Ow...my head hurts..."

Raine smiled lightly. "You are lucky that is the only thing that hurts. It could have been much worse."

Genis' squinted at her. "Where are we?"

"The Renegade Base in Triet." a voice called by the door and the two looked towards it quickly to find a soldier standing there. He frowned a bit. "I see only two of you are awake. I will return after your companions have woken up as well" he turned.

Genis shouted. "Hey, wait what do you--?" but the door slid shut. Genis scowled. "What the heck are they talking about? Renegades? Aren't they Desians?"

Raine frowned. "Perhaps not." Genis looked at her confused. "Remember the Desians work under Cruxis and...well I will explain after Lloyd and Sheena wake up."

Genis looked around anxiously, pausing on Lloyd and then on Colette. "She's really gone, isn't she?"

Raine touched his shoulder gently, rubbing his back a little. "We will figure it out."

It wasn't long before Sheena woke and shortly after that Lloyd. Lloyd instantly rushed to Colette, despite his injuries, still in disbelief of what happened to her, while Raine slowly explained her theory on how the Renegades seemed like an entirely different organization. Lloyd seemed oblivious to it, but he turned afterwards. "What do they want with us then?"

Raine shook her head. "I don't know, but--"

"So you are awake, good. Our leader wishes to speak with you." the solider had reappeared at the door, causing them all to flinch. "Follow me."

Hesitantly, they did, Raine leading the way, cautious. They stepped through the door into an office like room and her eyes narrowed as she again noted the similar style of decoration. Where had she seen this...?

"It is about time you've woken up. Time is short and---" Raine's eyes found the speaker and her eyes widened, as did his. "Raine?"

Raine gaped as she stared at the man before her. "Yuan? What are you doing here?"

Yuan frowned, crossing his arms. "I could ask you the same thing."

Lloyd and Genis looked at Raine in confusion. Genis tapped her arm. "Raine, you know this guy?"

Yuan's eyes snapped to Genis as Raine's mouth tightened and nodded. "We are old aquaintances."

"You always did give the most detached explanations." Yuan his eyes slowly left Genis, looking at her with a smirk.

Raine glowered at him, but Lloyd looked between them curiously. "Wait, wait, how do you know each other? Aren't you the guy who kidnapped me in Triet?"

But Yuan ignored Lloyd, his eyes had drifted back to Genis, who was staring at him suspiciously. "Raine, who is this?"

"I'm her brother. Why do you care?" Genis glared at him.

Yuan frowned eyes snapping to Raine. "You told me you didn't have a brother."

Raine's eyes widened."I--"

"What?" Genis looked up at her in surprise. "Did you meet him before I was born then?"

"Genis, I ...." Raine for once couldn't find her voice.

"His name is Genis--" Yuan's expression suddenly fell serious. "How old is he?"

Raine's eyes narrowed dangerously, but Genis answered hesitantly, suddenly anxious. "I'm twelve."

"Twelve..." Yuan muttered and Raine flinched as his eyes locked onto hers. "Is he...?"

Raine hesitated, looking down at Genis, who looked up at her in confusion and annoyance before she nodded. "Yes."

Yuan's mouth opened, eyes latching onto Genis before he released a harsh laugh. "And you told him you were his sister?" The question was accusatory and Raine glared back at him.

"What was I suppose to do? It's not like you were there!"

"You could have told me!" Yuan snapped at her, all humor gone.

Raine crossed her arms angrily. "I thought you were a Desian! Why didn't you tell me about that before I left?"

"I did try! You just wouldn't listen." Yuan waved his hand. "I sent those men after you to bring you back."

"Well what were you supposed to expect when soldiers dressed like Desians coming after me? I wasn't going to involve him in this!"

"Well if you had just waited for five minutes before attacking me with your blasted staff, you would have known all that!" Yuan retorted.

"Are you blaming me for this?!" Raine shouted.

Yuan growled, "I believe I am."

Raine hissed, "You are unbelievable; and you wonder why I left you?"

Yuan scowled. "You are one to talk."

Genis, Lloyd and Sheena stared wide-eyed as the two shouted at each other and Botta stood off to one side of the room, his own expression showing his surprise. Genis looked up at Lloyd, who shrugged and shook his head, just as lost as his friend.

Raine jabbed a finger at Yuan. "Why didn't you just come find me yourself, you bloody coward?!

Yuan knocked her hand away. "I figured I was the last person you wanted to see--"

"Damn right, you were!" Raine snapped at him.

"Won't you even let me finish talk--?"

"You don't say anything worth listening to anyway! You just lie through your teeth!" Raine cut him off again.

Yuan's eyes narrowed angrily. "And you don't?! You told our son he was your brother!"

Raine's mouth fell open and Genis paled. "W-what?"

"Son?!" Lloyd gaped and Sheena covered her mouth.

Yuan swore and turned away, rubbing his face. "Wonderful."

Genis stared at Yuan wide-eyed and shaking. "Raine, why did he say that? W-what did he mean?" She covered her mouth, closing her eyes, afraid to look at him as Genis tugged on her arm. "Raine, what is he talking about?"

Lloyd and Sheena were staring speechless at Raine, while she shook her head. Finally she turned and looked down at him, biting her lip. "Genis, I...It's not easy to explain."

"Like hell it's not." Yuan snapped and turned to look at them, standing near his desk. Raine glared at him, but he ignored her. "Look kid, Raine and I met fourteen years ago. She left a year later and you were born nine months later. She's not your sister; she's your mother and I just so happen to be your father. Get it? We're one big happy family." he glanced at Raine, who stared at him in shock. "Now was that so hard?"

Genis paled, his mouth opening and shutting rapidly and Raine reached for him, but Genis jumped away from her, his head snapping from Raine to Yuan. The others were silent and Genis began stuttering, his entire body trembling and his eyes wide. "Y-y-you're--you're--" Genis swayed and then his eyes rolled into his head and he fainted, falling onto the floor.

"Genis-!" Raine gasped.

Yuan's mouth tightened. Perhaps he had went a little too far...

**Symphoniafan: Well that was fun. **

**Freakyanimegal: We know it's odd, however...:P We have so much fun planned for this. Bear with us if you will n.n Lol.**

**Evidence we found:**

**1. In the game the Asgard Crown Raine gave to Koton in exchange for the Devil's Arms, she said that it was a gift from 'him'. Him being ambigous. Yuan is from Asgard as well...**

**2. Virgina did say that she wanted to name her second child Genis or Jean, but she had no memory of having the child in the game.**

**3. Raine is a half-elf and could be much older than she claims since her appearance would change little. **

**4. A single, unmarried 'elf' mother would have been shunned by villagers even more than a pair of 'elf' siblings. The society is more 'old' time, they would have beat if not killed Raine in all likelihood if she admitted being the mother. (To clear up why she would lie in this story)**

**5. The skit after the Virginia scene has Genis telling Raine he's always thought of her like a mother. Raine gasps and then flushes, looking very uncomfortable, when Genis asks she says 'it's nothing' and closes her eyes with a small smile. ...Yeah....that's explainable, however it's fun to twist facts :P Like politicians, stupid politicians...**

**Freakyanimegal: And yes, we know he isn't, but it's just so fun how the facts can work with the idea XD So...hope you like! n.n**

**Symphoniafan: Yep, yep. Besides, this is just like any other "what if" fanfiction story. Just twisted to torture Yuan and Genis for a change. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Yuan paced the floor, his cape and ponytail both flinging about behind him with every time he turned to reverse directions. How had this happened? He never dreamed that when she left, she was…not alone. Never dreamed she was carrying within her…a child, especially not his- No, no he didn't know that. Not for sure. The kid didn't look a thing like him, for one, she could very well be lying- why she would lie, he didn't know, truthfully, but there was still that possibility. He needn't act until he knew for sure, until then, the pair of them were locked up in that room and their companions in the cells.

"Sir…" Botta said slowly.

He ignored him, glaring at the machine that was processing the data, growling a bit and then resuming his pacing. The DNA analysis would be done soon enough, right? Then he'd have the peace of mind he needed…

"Sir," Botta said again, "How does this affect our plans?"

"It doesn't," he snapped, glaring at his subordinate.

"If the boy is your child-"

"With that woman, it could be anyone's son," he snapped, snarling just a bit, "It doesn't affect our plans because it's probably not even true."

"But sir, what if it is?"

Yuan was about to answer when the machine stopped whirring, a slip of paper sliding out of it.

"This will clear it up," the angel stated curtly, removing the paper, "It'll prove that he's not-….."

Yuan fell silent, staring at the paper.

"Sir?"

With a swish of his cape the Seraph stormed out, the paper held tight in his grip.

"...I assume things are about to get complicated," Botta sighed to himself.

* * *

The situation was tense, in every sense of the word. The blank wall seemed to crawl, stretch and sink as he stared at it, not thinking. Not wanting to think. Not wanting to feel the anxious eyes watching him from across the room. Two sets of eyes, belonging to two strangers. He didn't know them. One he had seen for the first time and the other...he didn't know who she was anymore.

Fingers curled tightly, fists balled on his knees he grimaced. No. He wasn't going to think about it. Cause it wasn't true. It couldn't be true! Right...? His chin quivered as he thought of Raine. His mom? She was his sister! How could she be-all these years he thought-it was a lie.

"Has he moved at all?" Genis could hear Yuan's annoyed voice, though it sounded off...

"No." Raine answered and Genis cringed at her voice. "Not since he woke up."

Woke up? He hadn't woken up yet. He was still dreaming. Still knocked out from the fight in the Tower.

"Have you even tried talking to him?" Yuan asked, impatience evident in his tone and Genis scowled.

"I--He won't talk to me. I tried, but he just ignores me," Raine answered after a moment. The hurt in her voice made Genis wince, yet he still couldn't even manage to consider an apology. Why should he? What shoud he be sorry for? She was the one who lied to him!

"Listen, kid--"

"Genis." Raine hissed and Genis heard Yuan sigh.

"Fine; Genis. Look, I know you are shocked. I am too, but you can't sulk here just because you don't want to believe it. It's proven and that's it." Yuan called to him, impatience rising and Genis stiffened. "Did you hear me?"

Genis didn't reply. He wasn't going to talk to that--that stranger! He wasn't going to accept it. None of it!

"Genis, please, just listen. We will explain--"

"No!" Genis shouted, slamming his hands down on his legs and standing up. He whirled around. Raine flinched and Yuan stared at him in slight surprise. "No! You won't! There is nothing to explain because it isn't true! You aren't my mother! You are my sister! You have always been my sister, and he..." Genis glared now at Yuan, whose expression had shifted to irritated and pointed. "He is not my father! He's lying and you are lying!"

"Genis, please. I am sorry! I should have--" Raine stepped towards him, reaching out. Genis slapped her hand away, backing away from her. Raines' eyes widened, stepping back herself. Pain flashed across her face and Genis felt unwanted tears rush to his eyes.

"Just stop lying to me, Raine! Just stop!" he clenched his fists before he rushed towards her, grabbing her arms. Raine looked down at him in shock, unsure of what to do herself and Genis stared up at her, desperation and pleading in his voice. "Just tell me it's a lie!"

But it wasn't Raine who answered. Yuan strode forward. "That's enough, Genis, she is not lying. Neither of us are. The DNA results prove it." Genis eyes snapped to him, wide and frightened, but also angry. Yuan's face was harsh, though he seemed more frustrated than angry. In his hand he held out a single sheet of paper. Genis just stared at it.

"Take it." Yuan growled.

Genis shook his head and released Raine, staring at the paper as if it would attack him. "I-It's a lie. It's a lie!"

Yuan scowled. "Just take it!"

Genis flinched as Yuan shoved it at him. He looked up at the half-elf glaring down at him and then at the paper. He grabbed it suddenly and rushed away from him. His eyes scanned the paper frantically, over and over. "No." he muttered and then the tears fell. "No, no, no!"

Yuan turned and left the room.

This couldn't be happening...No! His eyes scanned the results again and again, as if rereading it would change the words, or perhaps he'd find some hint of forgery, or find that his imaginiation had twisted it and that wasn't really what he saw. However, he was a very logic-based boy, and all logic pointed to what he knew in his gut was true. Tears flooded from his eyes in little streams, his blue eyes wide in horror as his fair-skin paled even more. It seemed like the only things in existence now where the tears down his face and the paper he held, shaking, in front of him. Everything was a lie, but not the things he wanted to be lies.

Cruxis was a lie, the goddess was a lie, the journey was a lie, Remiel was a lie, Kratos was a lie, his own sis-...SHE was a lie...his origins, his birth, everything was a big fat lie...

So was it so hard to understand why he couldn't stop shaking?

* * *

Yuan sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with irritation. "That child it unbelievable."

Botta, whom was now walking beside his superior, frowned a bit.

"Sir..." he began hesitantly.

"Give him facts and he still won't accept it," the Seraph growled under his breath, his eyes glaring at the space in front of him.

"Well, in his position, would you, Sir?" Botta asked, frowning just a bit as he tried to present his question without further agitating his boss.

Obviously, that didn't work out as well as he would have hoped.

"I am in his position, Botta!" Yuan snapped, turning to glare at his subordinate. "I have a son! A son! It- Raine should have told him from the start-"

"Well, yes, sir, but he's only twelve and he has had all this happen right after discovering the truth of the worlds...it is a lot to take in so suddenly," Botta said.

Yuan frowned, glancing to the side.

"I suppose life isn't how it use to be..." he murmured.

"...So....what are your plans, sir?" Botta asked, though somewhat hesitantly.

"Plans? They are the same as before, we use Lloyd to-"

"Concerning them, sir?"

" ...Let them go.." he said after moment, then hesitated as he bit his lip "Though that has it's risks now that Yggdrasil knows of them. Not to mention the Desians..."

"You do not persume Yggdrasill knows-?" Botta began, his eyes widening somewhat.

Yuan frowned, shaking his head. "Impossible, how could he know? He would simply have them hunted down, hopes of retrieving the Chosen." He dismissed it easily, Yggdrasill knowing wasn't a possibility...not yet.

Botta nodded in understanding, though still slightly confused on what Yuan wanted exactly. "I see. So...you do not wish for them to be injured, Sir?"

Yuan crossed his arms, eyes closed irritably "I suppose not. But what would I do?"

Botta hesitated for a moment, unsure how deep Yuan's concerns for the Sages actually were. "Well, perhaps, Sir, you could...."

Yuan looked at him "Could what?" Botta noticed that Yuan was quick to respond and felt a little more at ease.

"It is an option, at any rate, though they would most lkely refuse..."

Yuan's patience was running thin and he snapped at his commander. "Out with it Botta."

Facing him directly, Botta finishd. "Offer them sanctum here, with the Renegades."

"Sanctum? Raine would view that as a prison, not to mention Genis." Yuan frowned, but Botta could see he was considering it.

"It was merely a suggestion, Sir, your other option would be to keep them imprisoned out right."

It was the same offer, just different in the way it was presented. Yuan mused the idea. "Most likely have to...Offer them a place in the Renegades then...It might possibly be enough to attract their attention, considering their view on Cruxis now."

Botta nodded, though frowned, thoughtful. "Though there is, of course, the complication with your plans that might drive them away. The boys appear to be very good friends."

Yuan scoffed, waving his hand. "Friends...such a relative term. Though, you do have a point....Perhaps avoid mentioning that until they agree to stay." He glanced at the door.

Botta nodded. After a moment he spoke. "If I may say, sir,I find it rather ironic-

Yuan glanced at him. "What?"

Hesitating for a moment, Botta started to continue. "That your son is friends with-....nevermind." He turned his gaze down, knowing he nearly stepped over the line.

Glaring, Yuan straightened. "In any case, it doesn't matter. I will give them the option and if they agree, we explain our plans."

"And if they refuse to partake upon explaining?" Botta ventured.

Yuan didn't respond right away, once again, looking toward the door. "They will stay here. It's not like they can very well leave... They can't now..." He trailed off, his expression softening for a moment.

Botta's voice snapped him back. "Can't, Sir?"

Yuan shook his head. "Nevermind."

Botta nodded slowly as he watched Yuan quickly walk away. "Very well, sir."

As this conversation came to a close, another one was slowly coming about. However, this one was much, much more....difficult. Genis had broken down in angry tears the second Yuan had left the room and was currently curled up in a ball on the bed, sobbing into his arms as the paper lay forgotten to his side. Raine could do nothing but watch him, finding that she didn't have the will to either speak or move toward him. It pained her to see this, naturally, but it stung just as much to know it was her fault. Truthfully....this was what she had been afraid of, of him rejecting her, of breaking down. Though...she had hoped maybe- that maybe somehow- ...he would have come to accept it. There had been countless times where she had wanted nothing more than to tell him the truth, wanted to be called 'Mommy' when he was a child instead of 'Raine', wanted to be able to openly love him as a mother should love her child. Well, obviously that was not going to happen now. He was horrified, shocked, scared, angry, depressed...what else did she expect? Her heart sank; if only she had told him earlier....or at least at a better time, not right after all that had happened and being confronted with his enigmatic father right off the bat.

Yuan was another matter altogether, she didn't know what he was going to plan to do, now. What would he do? She didn't know, simply, she just didn't know. However...Lloyd, Colette and Sheena were locked up somewhere now, and they needed to be freed. After Genis had collapsed, it ended up that Yuan did explain some of what they wanted to know, after realizing Genis would be fine. So the group heard the truth of Cruxis, as they had suspected, and Yuan's explanation for attempting to kill Colette....

Well, that was in between Lloyd's demands to know if the Renegade really was Genis' father, and the shocked stares that Raine drew from them as she sat on the ground, holding the unconscious half-elven boy up from the ground, glaring in turn at Yuan. After that, it went very quickly. Yuan ordered that Lloyd and the others be siezed, and she and Genis had easily been separated due to the boy's current incapability to move. That aside now...

"...Genis," she finally managed to speak.

He didn't respond.

"Genis, Lloyd and the others are in trouble," she said weakly, "You...you can shout at me all you want later, but right now our friends need us."

Casting her a side glance, he nodded grimly and then slid off the bed. He kept his distance and avoided looking at her as he made his way to the door.

But though he kept his face averted, Raine could read his expression clearly, she knew what he was thinking as he shied away from her. The pain on his face revealing his thoughts...

'I can't believe you lied to me...'

**Freaky: I love angst n.n**

**Symphoniafan: Well of course. It's fun to read and write. Hope you all enjoy! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Symphoniafan: Well I think I can take a lot of the blame for this being late. You can all thank Freaky for being an persistent nagger, because she managed to get me back on track. Stupid procrastination habit. **

**Freakyanimegal: and I'm just as happy to see this updated as the readers are :) So let's not waste anymore time hm? **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 3:**

She slumped against the wall, staring dumbly into space as her hand subconsciously found its way onto her mid-section. There was no doubt about it, as much as she prayed this could be one of the rare occasions she was horribly wrong. Her fingers tightened slightly, her fingertips digging into her flesh just a bit. She was pregnant, she was pregnant with…his, child. She closed her eyes and stifled a sob, attempting to keep her emotions under control. How had this happened? How had everything gone so wrong? She had thought that they would be together, get married, raise a family-

She choked, shaking her head a bit. Heh…a family, some family, she was going to have a child all right, but there was no way they could be how she had envisioned. He had lied to her, all this time; he must be laughing at her right now. She had seen the armoured troops, seen them talking to him- seen him giving them orders. He was a Desian, there was no other explanation, he had been a Desian this entire time and he had lied to her about it. There was no way she could stay with him, and there was no way she could possibly bring this child to be brought up by an evil Desian bastard. It wouldn't know, she decided right then, it would never know the truth about its…'father'…

Dear goddess, what was she going to do? How could she raise and support a child all by herself in a world like this? How could she protect a child? Especially as half-elves…no, she'd stick with the 'elf' lie, she had to, she would teach her child that lie as well. Feh, funny how many lies seemed to be necessary to her life these days. Stifling the urge to sob, she closed her eyes and gripped her mid-section slightly tighter. She was going to be a mother…how could she do this? She'd have to find a way to make a living for the both of them, there was no real other option for her.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard a thud, followed by the shouts of panic in the lobby below her inn room. The blood in her body ran cold as she heard the yelps and the distinct shouts of 'Desian'.

No.

She leapt to her feet and grabbed her staff, looking around frantically for her pack but was interrupted when her own door was kicked in. The woman turned on heel and held her staff before her in a defensive stance, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Miss Sage," the soldier said simply from the doorway, his silhouette darkened by the dim candlelight, "We have not come to harm you-"

"Stay back!" she snapped, baring her teeth. "Don't you dare come near me!"

"Miss Sage, please, calm down," the troop said, bringing up his hands in an effort to calm the situation, "If you would just allow us to speak to you-"

"You can go the hell back to that bastard and tell him to-!"

"He only wishes for your return, Miss Sage-"

"That Desian son of bitch can-"

"Ma'am, please! We're not-"

Taking advantage of his frustration, she knocked him in the side of his knees with her staff, causing him to buckle and fall to the ground. She pushed past him as fast as she could, snatching her bag from her side on the way out. Of course, the soldier wasn't alone, they always came in groups of three or four…but this was the first time they had ever tried to encounter her in a public place. Yuan must have been getting desperate…the nerve of that liar, how dare he keep trying to get her to come back to him, after lying to her all this time about what and who he really was. Still, she managed to escape through it all, as the soldiers were reluctant to harm her in fear of angering their leader. Whatever she could use to her advantage, she would use; there was no code of honour when it came to survival or escape.

However…there was something odd about when that soldier had said they were 'not'- no that was ridiculous, they were probably going to just say the same thing; that they didn't want to harm her, or they were going to just lie, lie just like he did.

Though…now she was wondering if it would have been best if she did try to listen to them…

"Genis! Professor!"

She snapped from her thoughts when she noticed they had reached the prison block, Lloyd's eyes lighting up as he spotted her and Genis through the bars.

"Oh great!" Sheena sighed in relief. "Now we can bust out of here, we were trying to figure out how to get you two out…"

"Are you guys okay?" Genis asked, running forward to his friends.

Raine watched after him hesitantly, her face still in that misted expression one gets when deep in thought, unsure of whether or not she should walk after him. Lloyd managed to open his cell just as easily as he had the first time, quickly releasing Sheena and the still unresponsive Colette.

"Where are all the guards, anyway?" Genis asked Lloyd, looking around.

"They ran off a few minutes ago," Lloyd told him, "some alarm went off."

"That was most likely because of our escape," Raine stated, though her expression and tone remained blank, "I managed to delay the alarm when I hacked into the controls for the door to the room we were in, but I suppose he would have a back-up…"

Silence fell as the group turned their eyes on her, all of them eying her warily. She had expected this, but it did not prepare her much despite that. They were all staring at her, wanting to ask her things, but not wanting really to speak to her at all. They were wary of her and very, very reluctant to drop into conversation about what had happened.

Genis still wouldn't look at her.

"...So are...you really-?" Sheena began, eying Raine.

"We should hurry and get out of here, they'll find us soon if we don't leave now," she stated, turning and walking for the door.

"R- Right, but where do we do now? We've gotta find some way to save Colette-"

"Sheena, where did you get your exsphere?" Raine interrupted, not turning around.

"Huh-? Uh- the Imperial Research Academy in-"

"Are they doing research in Tethe'alla with exspheres?"

"I think-...oh! You mean you think we should go there?"

"I get it! They might know something about what's happening to Colette!" Lloyd snapped his fingers. "Got it! Sheena, how do we get there?"

"We'll have to pass through the dimensional-rift. They have these flying machines called rheairds that let us do that," she reported, "The hanger is at the other end of the base."

"Great! Let's get a move on then!" Lloyd didn't hesitate.

Sheena led the way, since she seemed to have an idea on the route. Lloyd was a step behind her, his eyes always returning to Colette as she floated alongside them. Occasionally, he'd cast a backward glance towards Raine, but she pretended to not notice. This wasn't the time to start a conflict.

She didn't look at Genis directly, as much as she wanted to, but her eyes flickered towards him. He jogged slightly ahead of her, almost as if he was trying to squeeze his way between Colette and Lloyd. Almost as if he was trying to get away from her-no he was trying to get away from her. Raine had seen the pain and hurt on Genis' face. She couldn't blame him for wanting to deny everything...even her.

The group moved quickly, but stealthily. They avoided as much contact with the Renegades as possible thanks to Corrine's scouting. Raine could only imagine Yuan's anger at discovering their escape. It was something he had never bothered hiding. Anger, irritation and those smug moments where he was right. Always speaking his-

Raine hesitated, glancing at Genis' back and then away.

Now was not the time for that.

* * *

"What do you mean, they're gone?" he shrieked.

The soldier cringed at Yuan's anger, taking a step back. "Sir, they hacked into the system and activated the hangar—"

Yuan's eyes blazed. "Then what are you doing here? Send men after them. They can't have gotten-"

"Sir, they passed through the dimensional rift." Botta stepped into his office, a slight frown on his face.

Yuan turned from the soldier, eyes narrowing on his subordinate. "You mean..."

Botta didn't flinch, rather folded his hands behind his back. "Sir, they are in Tethe'alla."

They had run. She had run. Again.

Yuan sighed putting a hand to his head and found his chair. Botta waved the soldier away and came over to Yuan.

"She truly hates me, Botta."

"Why would say that, Sir?" Botta hesitate, eyeing him.

Yuan scoffed glaring up at him. "Don't try and console me, Botta. That woman avoided me for twelve years, had our child and lied to him about me in order to keep me out of her life. If that isn't hate, I don't know what is."

"Perhaps just a misunderstanding, Sir."

"It wasn't."

"Are you certain?" Botta pressed.

Yuan hesitated, glaring at the meandering lines in his wooden desk. "Yes."

"Why, Sir?"

"Because I would hate myself."

Botta fell silent then and Yuan sighed rubbing his face. He had never been one for making mistakes. Being a half-elf in the Kharlan War didn't allow one to make mistakes, if one wanted to survive.

He had made one, one that had almost killed him, dragging him down in despair and anguish. If it had not been for Kratos—

Now he had foolishly repeated that mistake. He had thought perhaps, after four thousand years, he could move on. Try again to have a normal life—as normal as he could allow, anyway. And like the first time, it had started out fine. Of course, it didn't last. Nothing ever seemed to last for him.

He sighed then glanced at Botta, irritated. "What are you still doing here?"

"You haven't given me any orders regarding your wife and child."

"She's not my wife," Yuan corrected through gritted teeth.

"Partner?"

"No."

"Then the woman that you had a child with." Botta ventured, keeping his expression blank.

Yuan scowled. "Botta, forget the damn classification and just go figure out where the hell they are!"

Botta lowered his head, but Yuan clearly saw the smirk on his subordinate's face as he turned and left the room.

"Insufferable man..." Yuan muttered, sighing.

He leaned forward in his chair, elbows on his desk as he stared unseeingly across his office.

It hurt, though he'd never admit it. She had chosen to run once again, before he even had the chance to explain, to offer. And it wasn't so much that she had just left...she had taken his son with her.

Yuan's jaw tightened, his eyes narrowing slightly. There was no misunderstanding between them now. She knew the truth. She understood now. Didn't that matter? Were those years together nothing? Couldn't she just admit she had been too stubborn to listen?

With a sigh, he rubbed his eyes, leaning back. He couldn't focus on trying to decipher that impossible woman. He had more pressing matters. As soon as Botta discovered their whereabouts, Yuan would develop a plan to bring them back. Willing or not. This wasn't something Raine could just walk away from again.

Rising from his chair, he grabbed his cloak, throwing it over his shoulders as he straightened his appearance up. After the incident at the Tower of Salvation, Yuan knew it was necessary he made an appearance on Derris Kharlan. Yggdrasill would not be happy with the Renegades interruption.

* * *

"Has there been any sign as to where they have gone?" Yggdrasill asked irritably, his large wings twitching.

"No. The Renegades cover their tracks well," Kratos answered as Yuan walked up.

"So the Chosen never made it, I gather?" Yuan folded his arms, standing next to Kratos.

Yggdrasill's eyes narrowed. "A minor setback, Yuan, nothing more. The Renegades can't harm Martel's vessel as she is now. Of course, it is inconvenient. You wouldn't happen to have found any more useful information about those irritating rats, would you?"

"As Kratos says, they cover their tracks well. However, storming the Tower of Salvation is a rather bold move. They seem to be getting desperate and careless." Yuan shifted, frowning a bit. "Perhaps they will slip up."

"Wouldn't that be convenient?" Yggdrasill sighed, eyeing him irritably. "Where were you during the attack anyway?"

"My office. Finishing up some paperwork," Yuan replied stiffly. "Didn't think I'd be needed at the ceremonies."

"Mind your sarcasm, Yuan." Yggdrasill glared. "Start focusing more on finding those Renegades instead of complaining about your personal problems. I want Martel's vessel retrieved, unharmed, understood?"

Yuan frowned, eyeing Yggdrasill uncertainly, but then nodded. "As you say."

His expression hardened as Yggdrasill warped from the room, a cold chill spreading through him as he recalled his words.

_"...personal problems."_

Did he know? Was it possible that Yggdrasill had recogn—?

No, he was being ridiculous. As far as Yggdrasill was concerned, Yuan was still loyal to Martel. He doubted the man even knew of his relationship with Raine at all. After all, unlike Lloyd and Kratos, the boy hardly shared any similarities with him.

"You use your paperwork quite conveniently in tight situations." Kratos spoke up and Yuan suddenly remembered the man was there.

He turned to look at Kratos and felt a slight uneasiness. He was paranoid of course. No one knew. Kratos couldn't possibly know or he would have said something by now. Still, Kratos was never one to reveal secrets. At least not bluntly...

"So what happened?" Yuan forced his thoughts into order. "I'm a little surprised that you've managed to completely lose a Chosen. It's unlike you."

Kratos made a dismissive shrug. "The Chosen's companions interfered and then the Renegades."

"The companions were that difficult for you to handle? You aren't getting soft after all these years are you?" Yuan smirked as he turned, walking out of the room. Kratos followed a step behind.

"Hardly." Kratos frowned a bit, then glanced at him. "So where were you really?"

"I told you."

"Your room was empty when I went to look for you."

"I'm touched by your concern."

"You're avoiding the question."

"Nothing new, is it?"

Kratos smirked weakly. "No, I suppose not."

Yuan didn't spare him a glance. He felt that even to make eye contact with his quiet companion would somehow reveal everything. He couldn't allow that. He had seen how people could be manipulated by threatening their families. In fact, he was intending to use that weakness and had used it in the past.

Then again, could he really consider himself having a family? He fathered a son. However, he could hardly be called a parent, much less a husband. In all actuality, Yuan knew nothing about Genis and, what he knew of Raine was in the past. He couldn't recall exactly if she had been so bitter or not.

He supposed that was his fault too.

"So where are you going to start looking?" Kratos ventured, still keeping step with him.

Yuan frowned slightly, glancing at him. It was rare for Kratos to linger in his company for long and even rarer for him to pry about his missions. Unless of course...

A small smirk twitched at the corner of his mouth.

"Well considering the Chosen is untouchable in her angelic state, I'd say I have sometime before I have to start looking." Yuan shrugged it off, curious though. "What happened to the companions?"

"Taken as well," Kratos grunted, frowning.

"Really? Well now, that's curious." Yuan smirked. "You seem worried."

"I'm not. If anything, you are the one acting tense." Kratos' locked eyes with him intently, until Yuan broke it off by passing him to step onto the warp.

"Aren't we all, Kratos?" he lifted his eyes once more, meeting Kratos before warping away, leaving his companion to wonder.

* * *

The doors open slowly, with the quiet creak of disuse protesting from the hinges. His eyes scanned the dim room before his feet followed. His footsteps hollow on the wooded floor, the thump his companion in a once comforting home. Now he gazed upon a haunting.

Nothing was out of place. The furniture straight and set, the odd relic positioned neatly on the shelves and the floors clean swept.

Not even a faint layer of dust lay upon the inanimate occupants, but Yuan had been here more than he cared to admit. Often, he found himself standing at the great bay windows, or upon the balcony staring out into the misted mountain landscape. Sometimes he thought he could hear the quiet footsteps treading across the floor behind him. Barefoot and dainty, a gentle silence in the step.

Now, once again he stood in the rooms, his eyes scanning his home. The bare walls and sparse feeling reflected his own mind and he eyed the desk in the far corner of the room. The drawers with the cleverly carved handles beckoned like a pitiful beggar. He stubbornly turned his eyes from the desk and walked instead to the wicker cabinet, setting out a glass.

The splash in the cup was loud in the silence and he gulped it down swiftly, enjoying the burn down his throat as he once again turned his traitorous eyes towards the desk.

Those drawers held the memories.

The memories that used to hang on upon the walls. The memories that use to drape the windowpanes in long silken clothes, the fresh scent of a candle set on the table, or a vase filled with flowers. The memories that had once accented the halls and the rooms, images and pictures frozen in time, with smiles and clasped hands. Happiness captured in a moment and locked away.

Memories were ridiculous.

He poured and gulped another glass and as the fire burned and simmered in his stomach, he betrayed himself and walked to the desk. He had kept all those memories, regardless of the cold, pain they brought. He kept them and he punished himself but bringing them out to look upon those frozen moments, to catch the scent of her on a cloth or remember the way she smiled or laughed at something said.

His one hand curled grudgingly around the chilled cup, his other easing a draw open to gaze impassively upon the contents below. Was he a fool or a coward? Was he obsessed or guilty? Or all?

He shut the draw again and went back for a third drink.

'The door hung open still and the fading light filtered through the crack, spreading across the ground towards him. His back ached, pressed against the wooden wall behind him. His eyes stared up at the moving shadows upon the ceiling as they had since early that morning. His fingers were stiff and he felt the small picture slip slightly and flutter to the floor, the soft tap as it hit the wood made him flinch and suddenly move.

He ached, but it wasn't from his immobility. He felt it like a weight inside him, anchoring him in place and when he moved, he felt it tear a piece of him inside. He was forbidden to move, to even react and he didn't understand why.

Mistake. A simple mistake, a few words nothing more and he couldn't remember what happened. She was yelling-no. She was packing. Her clothes. He found her in their room, tossing things in a bag. Then she was yelling. Yelling at him.

His eyes blurred and he closed them, feeling a dull throb in the back of his head as he relived the moment. His cheek still stung from the slap.

He tried to talk, to explain, but Raine never liked to be told she was wrong. She was stubborn and fiery and-

He reached blindly for the picture, his trembling fingers slipping clumsily for the photo. It slapped against the ground and he peeled his eyes open to look at it. White scratches-scars-thin, but marring littered the picture. He salvaged it from the broken frame after she had thrown it at him.

His eyes traced the way his arms curled around her waist, his head leaning against hers as she curled her legs upon his lap. She had a soft smile, an indignant flash in her eyes at his attempt to coddle her. She had always found that sort of action embarrassing and childish. But never had she pushed him away.

He smiled then it vanished. A flicker and he felt suddenly as if he was missing something. His eyes lifted and looked at the ajar door, the wind gently rocking it in place. He could hear the birds, softly singing as the sun set and he could hear the wind rustling the leaves. And he could hear the silence.

The silence came when she stopped yelling. When she turned her back on him, swung the door open, and walked out. Her step was stiff and her head held high. She strove to keep her pride, but he could see the white in her knuckles as she clung to the bag. He saw the way she trembled and stepped a little too quickly at the door. And he saw her falter when he called her name...

"Raine," he whispered as the memory played, and he saw her turned slightly, her eyes cold and hard like ice. He couldn't speak, he couldn't think as she looked at him. She took something from him that morning, before the sun even crested the mountains. She took something and only now did he feel the emptiness it left behind. He didn't know what it was she took.

His eyes drifted down again to the picture, the light in her eyes clashing with the cold glare he last saw and he found unable to fight the tightness in his throat, or the dull pang in his eyes. He wouldn't cry. She never did after all. If he cried, it meant he accepted her stance and he didn't. Not yet.

His eyes hardened, narrowing as he pushed his aching body up and set the picture on the table.

He walked with an invisible limp, but struggled across the room and out the door regardless. He had never let a wound deter him from battle and he wouldn't let one deter him now.

**Freakyanimegal: Yaaaaay tis updated (commence fangirling) hooray for the power of nagging!**

**Symphoniafam: Yes, nagging works, amazingly so. Well I hope you all enjoyed. Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Symphoniafan: Well it has been less than a year. I suppose that's a positive sign. **

**Freakyanimegal: HUZZAH! Now let's try for RVS 8D**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 4**

"Feh..." His eyes narrowed, staring at the now empty glass in his hand. He pondered over the memory, his blurred eyes drifting over to the open door. Had he forgotten to shut that? His memory tilted a bit and he shrugged off the matter, leaning back in his chair. The warmth of the alcohol moved through him like a kindling fire and he found his eyes shutting, imaging a pair of arms instead; slipping around his neck and shoulders, the soft breath in his ear and the smile he could feel as her mouth pressed against—

Yuan's eyes snapped open and the room flashed and swirled as he grimaced and blinked, his fingers fumbling to rub away the explosion in his mind. He had drunk too much...again. He looked at the last inch in the bottle, but turned his eyes away from it, pushing his light feeling body from the table. He stood without a sway, his posture straight and his movements accurate, but there was a glaze to his eyes and tinge to his cheeks. He'd have to wait a few hours before returning to Cruxis...or the Renegades. They asked too many questions and he couldn't afford to look the fool. Raine did that enough already.

He paused; blinking as he suddenly found himself before the drawer again, his mind struggling to understand why he was here, why the picture was in his fingertips, the thin material trembling as he stared down at it.

Where had it all gone wrong? He wondered that often, more then, than now. But the same nag rose up, unchecked and traitorous and whispered in his ear when he was most vulnerable. Like he was now...

She had never liked it when he drank. Had that been it? He couldn't recall ever indulging like he does now. He used to, before her. Before he found someone to help him escape. He understood why Kratos had done the same. Why he had fled Cruxis with Anna. It was a freedom, an escape from their past. The pictures held that proof, the truth. Yuan was a different man with Raine in his arms. He felt drawn down, anchored and stable, something that had been absent since Martel had died.

A frown flickered on his face, but he pushed the train of thought away immediately. He knew that had never been the issue.

The picture fell back into the drawer and he shut it with a firm thud. He spun, the room swaying, but he never stumbled. His cloak whished, loud in the silence as he strode to the open door and walked out, closing it behind him carefully.

He did obsess, and he wondered, now, what Raine would think of him. Pitiful? Most likely, if she knew about his periodic visits down memory lane or the way he gazed at the photographs—

He stopped, letting the chilled mountain wind rustle his fine hair, his eyes squinting in the dim twilight. She never needed to know. It wasn't something he needed to tell her and she wouldn't be back here. There was no need. And the boy—

Yuan blinked, his glazed eyes imagining his son. The same silver hair of his mother, the same look in his eyes. He was rounded in the face, still a young child. He was what? Ten? Eleven—No, twelve. Yes, he was twelve. He was just so damn short and scrawny. The kid probably starved if Raine's cooking hadn't approved over the years. He doubted it had.

He didn't realize the crooked smile on his face until a lone bird twittered out a lonely song. He flinched and the smile vanished with a shake of his head. He focused his mana and warped away from the mountains and the memories.

The Renegade Base thrummed with an energy that immediately set his nerves on edge. His head felt a slight pound and he walked straight to his office, already missing the sublime silence of the mountain range. There, he could think. There, he could organize his thoughts without listening to the noise around him. There, he wouldn't be interrupted—

"You've been into the drink again, Sir."

Yuan lifted his gaze, realizing he was already in his office and noticed the concerned smile of his subordinate. Botta noticed more than any of his other men. Then he supposed, Botta was probably the only one brave enough to point it out.

_"You drink too much." Her scolding tone hissed from the doorway._

"Yes." He answered, either the memory or Botta, it didn't matter.

"I see, Sir. Were there complications in Cruxis?"

Cruxis? Yuan paused for a moment, recalling his earlier events, then shaking his head again. "No. Nothing suspected. Just allowed myself a little indulgence after today's chaos." He sat heavily in his chair, his forehead hidden behind folded hands.

"Do you wish for my report now, or later concerning your...targets?"

Botta hesitated on the adjective, but Yuan growled nevertheless on his choice of words. He lifted his head, his unfocused gaze narrowing on the man. "What do you think?"

A twitch in the half-elf's mouth, reminded Yuan that he'd have to control his intoxication more carefully. He allowed Botta's amusement to slide.

"Very well, Sir. We've located the rheairds upon the Fooji Mountain, according to the data; they would have been low on fuel after completing the transfer between dimensions. They crashed, but the machines themselves were undamaged. They were abandoned. The group most likely headed towards Meltokio."

Yuan listened, nodding. "Yes, makes sense." He waved his hand and leaned back in his chair, eyes closed. "Let me think about what our next move should be. It'd be difficult to try to obtain them in Meltokio. We are too well known there. Just keep tabs on them for now and let me know their movements."

Botta nodded and turned to leave, hesitating at the door before he glanced back. "Your wife and son were unharmed in the crash as well, Lord Yuan."

"She's not my wife!" The shout erupted before he could stop it, but Botta merely smiled and nodded.

"If you say so, Sir."

He left before Yuan could reply and the Renegade Leader sighed irritably and rubbed his face.

* * *

They walked in silence, though the assumption that silence brought peace had no bearing here. The group walked to the city to the northeast, the city that Sheena had indicated to them when they had 'landed', so to speak. They had discussed briefly, where they were, what had happened, and what their next course of action was, but throughout it, Raine only spoke when necessary, and Genis...did not speak.

None of them had spoken at all afterward, in his wake.

So they continued in silence, feeling the tension build, as if they were not walking but rather sinking, sinking deeper into some inescapable muck knowing that soon they would have nothing left but to confront it. Still they pressed on, as if hoping the stalking predator would change its mind and seek different prey.

Something or someone was going to break...

And then it did.

"Okay! Okay already- damn it- say something!" Genis stopped in his tracks, shouting at the top of his lungs and causing his companions to flinch and stare at him.

"Gen-?" Lloyd started.

"Damn it, Lloyd, ask! I know you want to- so- so just ask already damn you!" the young half-elf snapped, his little body shaking violently, fists clenched at his sides.

His friend hesitated just a second, panicking just a bit, unsure what to say. "I-"

"You want to ask if it's true, don't you? You do! So just ask already! Go ahead! Ask me if it's true! Ask me if it's FUCKING-"

"Genis!" Raine scowled, half-shocked and half out of habit. "You-"

"Oh wait? Are you going to get after me, huh?" the preteen rounded on her instead, glaring up at her with an unnaturally aggressive expression for the young boy, tears shimmering in the blue eyes. "Get after me, then! _Sis_! Go ahead, SIS, act like my mom, it's fine, since we don't have- oh wait! That's right! You ARE my mom, aren't you, huh?"

Raine flinched, recoiling just a bit, staring down at her son, her own blue eyes widening in shock.

Well what did she expect? What would she expect after all that? After all the lies? She was shocked? Well, guess what, so was he! In fact, he was the only one that had a right to be shocked here!

She lied to him! She lied his entire life! Was this upsetting her? Oh, too bad! Maybe she would get even a FRACTION of how he felt right now!

His fists clenched tighter, fighting the sting in his eyes and the wobble in his knees.

"Genis- ..." Raine frowned, lowering her gaze a bit. "Genis I- I know-"

"What do you know? Huh?" Genis snapped, shaking his head.

"Genis-"

"Genis, wait," Lloyd spoke up, hesitantly trying to put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Yelling isn't going to-"

"Don't touch me, Lloyd!" Genis snapped, backing up and smacking his friend's hand away.

"Wh-? Woah!" Lloyd backed up, adapting Raine's previous shocked expression.

Why were they so shocked? What did they think he was going to do?

Was it that strange to see little Genis get mad?

His teeth ground together, lowering his head, fighting the urge to shout again.

Why were they looking at him like that? It wasn't his fault, damn it! It wasn't! It wasn't...

His knees were wobbling. They were. He could feel it, feel his body beginning to shudder, felt the sobs coming on.

No. No more crying, no more, he didn't want to cry, he was mad, damn it all. He was mad. He was mad and he wanted all of them to know it.

"Genis..." Raine said again after a long moment, her voice soft, fragile, weak.

"I hate you."

With that, he turned and ran off into the woods. He heard them call after him and knew Lloyd was chasing after him, knew that he wouldn't let him get out of his sight. So why did he run? Well, why not? If it didn't matter, if he couldn't get away, then why did it matter if he ran? Not like he would go far, he didn't know this area, didn't know this world, just wanted to get away, just away, just for a little bit.

He ran until he felt his throat tighten, his legs beginning to beg him for rest, how long that was exactly, he wasn't quite sure. Slowly he came to a stop, leaning against a tree and gasping for air, his eyes squeezed shut as he felt the tears slip down.

"Genis…" Lloyd's voice came slowly.

"Leave me alone," Genis half huffed, half whimpered, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"Genis, look- …" his friend let out a deep sigh, shifting his weight a bit, "It's dangerous out here by yourself, let's go back with the others."

"I'm sorry," he whimpered, his face downcast, "I didn't mean to- …"

"Hey, you don't have to apologize to me," Lloyd frowned, "I- …but...Raine-"

Genis stiffened and looked away again, his fists clenched again and his body shaking anew. "She lied to me, Lloyd, she lied to everyone—" his voice cracked and he cut off, sobbing softly.

"I know, Genis, but- …" Lloyd sighed deeply, shaking his head, "Look, Genis, sitting here isn't going to help anything though, right? We- we still have stuff we need to do right now, don't we?"

The young half-elf glanced up at him, his blue eyes half shadowed by the trees and his own silvery hair. "Yeah…" he said quietly, looking down again, "Colette- Colette needs us right now, so…so we have to help her."

"Genis…" Lloyd sighed, "Genis, look, I may not be sure what's going on or what's going to happen, but no matter what does I'll help with whatever I can, okay? I'm here for you."

Before his younger friend could answer, they were disrupted by a whine as Noishe made his way through the bushes, a big white fur ball with his usual obscenely huge ears.

"Oh…hey, Noishe," Lloyd smiled weakly, "You almost scared me there, buddy."

Noishe whined and trotted forward, rubbing against Lloyd's arm. Genis eyed them a moment and then sighed, his eyes going back down to the forest floor and the curling roots under the fallen leaves.

"Lloyd but-…you're…you don't hate me?" he whispered quietly.

The human blinked, surprised and a little confused at the question.

"What? Hate you? Genis why would I hate you?" he shook his head, frowning.

"Because…" he hesitated, looking away, "He's…a Renegade, and they're …our enemies aren't they?"

"Well-" Lloyd frowned rubbing the back of his neck, "I- I guess, but just because your dad is the Renegade leader doesn't mean that you're on their side-"

Lloyd had barely finished the word when Noishe's ears jerked up and he rushed forward, nearly knocking Lloyd over in the process. Genis stiffened and backed up against the tree, his eyes widening as Noishe cornered him, his big nuzzle stuffed in his face.

"H- Hey! Noishe, what the hell-?" Lloyd started, flustered.

"Wh- what?" Genis paled a bit, feeling the bark pressing against his back as his fingers dug into it for some sense of support.

Noishe sniffed vigorously around his face and then down his shirt a bit, whuffing and snorting as if the young half-elf had a treat on him that he was determined to find. After a moment Noishe looked up and stared intently at Genis, who- not knowing what else to do- simply stared back. Genis fidgeted slightly and finally went to speak, but was cut off when the animal let out a loud whine and started mercilessly licking his face.

"Ah-! What-? Noishe-!" Genis gasped.

He attempted to scramble back only to be reminded that his back was to the wall- tree- and was helpless against the happy Noishe.

"Noish-? What the hell has gotten into you?" Lloyd stared and then grabbed his scruff, trying to pull his pet back as the animal's tail whipped back and forth dangerously.

Genis scuttled away from the tree and quickly got to his feet as soon as Noishe had relented, stumbling back from the large animal as Lloyd held him tightly. Noishe whimpered and tucked his tail between his legs, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he continued to make vain attempts at licking the already slobber-ridden half-elf.

"Ew…" Genis shivered, wiping the slime off his face, "What-? Noishe what gives? What was that all about?"

"I don't know, he just…" Lloyd bit his lip, scanning his 'dog' and then Genis in turn. "Huh…that's weird."

Genis hesitated, frowning a bit. He seemed to be deep in thought for a moment before he sighed, looking back toward where they had come.

"I guess we should get back then," he muttered quietly, frowning.

"Huh-? Oh, yeah," Lloyd nodded, "We should. So…Genis, look, it doesn't matter who your parents are, okay? You're still you; you're still my best friend. Nothing is going to change that."

The half-elven boy looked up at his friend, regarding him in silence. A weak smile was forced onto his face and he nodded back.

"Thanks…Lloyd…"

He supposed he hadn't realized yet, then. Yuan- he had said himself that the Renegades were half-elves, and if he was his father, he had figured that Lloyd would have realized what that made him. That he was a half-elf…or at least realized he wasn't fully elf. For once, he was thankful that his friend wasn't that great at making those kinds of connections….

"Let's go back, Genis," Lloyd said, "We need to all stick together."

"Yeah," Genis face fell again, glancing to the side a bit.

They walked back to where the women waited. Colette hadn't move from the spot, floating lifelessly, and Sheena looked toward them anxiously, shifting her weight from leg to leg. Raine? Well Genis had been expected her to be standing there, arms crossed, glaring at them as they approached, ready to chew him out for running off, to smack him upside the head a couple of times.

Instead, she scanned him quickly when they were in sight, then turned away, looking off down the path.

"So…uh, are you guys okay?" Sheena asked. She looked a little uncomfortable, but then, standing around with a soulless Colette and an eerily silent Raine probably didn't make for very lively company.

"Yeah, we're fine," Lloyd nodded, "Genis just needed a minute…is all."

"Yeah," he agreed, looking at Raine and then quickly looking away, only to meet Noishe's big goofy face.

"What's with Noishe?" Sheena frowned, tilting her head a little bit.

"I don't know," Genis grumbled, backing away from the animal, which whined, tucking his tail in between his legs.

What was with this stupid 'dog'? Why did he flip out like that? Though, more importantly, why wasn't Raine looking at him...? Feh, no, not like he cared, what was he even thinking that for? He didn't want to look at her, why should he look at her?

They continued traveling in silence, too many things weighed heavily on their minds. Colette's comatose state, Kratos' betrayal, the nature of the worlds, Raine's revelation, Genis' father, Sheena's coming report of her failure...they each were caught in a maelstrom of shattering thoughts, in the eye of a storm wondering what path they could possibly take to get through it alive.

It wasn't until the skyline of the city came into sight did they find their minds once again given stability in the haven of distraction. The half-elves and Lloyd both stared as they approached the city, impressed by its sheer size.

"W- wow thi- this..." Lloyd blinked staring up at the gates as they approached.

"This place is huge!" Genis stared as well, momentarily forgetting his distress. "Look at it! It makes Palmacosta look like our village!"

"Yeah it's pretty impressive." Sheena nodded, frowning. "Guys, I'm afraid this is where I say goodbye."

The two boys whipped around Raine frowning as she examined the ninja, but said nothing.

"What?" Lloyd said.

"I was supposed to kill Colette, remember? I have to go report my failure to the chief."

"I see," Raine nodded. "I don't suppose you have anything you could tell us that could get us started with helping Colette?"

"Actually yes," Sheena replied pulling a letter out of her pack. "Give this to the king; tell him it's from Sheena of Mizuho. I've explained everything in it, so he should be willing to help you out...at least...I hope."

Genis frowned a bit, glancing over at the soulless girl that was their friend. Yeah...they had to worry about her right now, they couldn't leave her like this...

"Thanks, Sheena," Lloyd took the letter, "Will we see you again?"

"Maybe, maybe not," she shrugged.

"Yeah well...then let's not say goodbye yet." Lloyd smiled a bit. "See you around Sheena."

"Yeah..." she turned, beginning to walk away before stopping. "Hey- ...good luck you guys."

So then, they were left alone, alone with Lloyd, soulless Colette, and his...and Raine. Genis bit his lip, glancing around briefly, trying to decide how to handle this. Thankfully, Lloyd already had things in hand, starting off into the city.

The place was just as grand as it was huge, the architecture was amazing, and they even had lamps fuelled by mana! Or at least, they looked like it, and he sensed it stored in them... He nearly went to point one such thing out to Raine as he grew more excited, but barely glanced at her before he clenched his jaw and turned away from her.

It was then that Colette wandered into a group of women, nearly causing one to trip.

"Hey! Watch it!" the girl sneered, her powdered nose stuck in the air.

The rest of the little group joined in scowling at Colette, jeering like a bunch of rabid weasels.

"Hey-" Lloyd began, coming to Colette's defence.

"Now now, let's calm down my dear hunnies," a man among them laughed, pushing his way to the front of the girls. "Let's not all squabble shall we? I'm sure the dear little angel didn't mean to do that."

Genis instantly felt irritated.

"What- who are you?" Lloyd asked, looking like he was getting irritated himself.

"No offense, but I'm not interested in talking to guys." the man shrugged.

Yup. He hated this guy.

"Oh ho hooo...and who might you be, my dear, gorgeous beauty?"

It took Genis all of two seconds to realize he was talking to Raine.

"Hey!" he snapped, alarmed. "You- are you flirting with her?'

"Uh...yeah kinda, now move out of the way, brat, you're cramping my style."

Genis' eye twitched.

Perhaps it was that he had finally reached his limit; there was only so much he could take in one day, after all. The last twenty four hours had been nothing short of chaos and emotional trauma, now here some ass was calling him names and hitting on- her, but he was sick and tired of all this.

"SHUT UP AND GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"Woah hooo, calm down little man." the philanderer backed up a step. "I'm not doing anything to her, geez, protective brat aren't you? She's your sister?"

Genis' brain shut down. Raine looked away and Lloyd shifted his weight from leg to leg, eying the scene nervously.

"What? What'd I say?"

"Uh...She's...his mom, actually..." Lloyd murmured under his breath.

There was another moment of stretched out silence.

"Really? Wow, talk about a hot mama! I don't met that many sexy MILFs-"

"Master Zelos!" one of his groupies whined.

"We're going to be late, Master Zelos!"

"What-? Oh, right, right, of course." he flashed a toothy grin. "Now then, I'll be off my cute little angel, hot mama...and you two guys."

Then just like that, he was gone.

"Uh-...I- ...we should keep going...huh?" Lloyd spoke up awkwardly, eying the pair.

"Why the hell did you have to tell him she was my mo-?" Genis cut off in mid-shout, tensing up and looking away.

"I- I'm sorry- I - I wasn't thinking and I figured that's why you were all upset-"

"Shut up, Lloyd! You're such an idiot!"

"That's enough!" Raine snapped, drawing both of their attention. "Genis, I realize you're angry and you have every right to be angry with me, but this isn't the time or place for this, and you shouldn't take it out on Lloyd. Now we're going to go deliver this letter and help Colette understood?"

Genis flinched, glaring up at her a moment before stubbornly turning away again, crossing his arms in a huff.

Raine sighed deeply turning her gaze to the steps that led up to the castle.  
This was going to be arduous.

* * *

If there was one thing Yuan couldn't stand, it was working with the Tethe'alla Chosen. It had been, careless of him to so quickly latch onto the Chosen as a boy and use him as a spy. Then how was he supposed to know he'd grow into such a...

Yuan sighed, rubbing his forehead as he heard Botta repeatedly tell him that it was the best course of action. "Fine, hand me the communicator."

He wasn't happy, to say the least. The last thing he wanted was to have this moron knowing his secret. Even if Zelos was aware of the Renegades, Yuan didn't trust the man concerning anything other than business.

He sent the signal, waiting for the response. Most likely bedding with some rich wench again, he thought to himself. Surprisingly, the response came much quicker than he thought.

"What do you want?" he replied in his usual lax tone, though there was an edge of something akin to curiosity.

Yuan hesitated, casting a glare at his subordinate, who merely shrugged and folded his arms. Sighing, he leaned back into his chair, rubbing his eyes as he replied. "I have a job for you."

"Yeah well I figured you weren't calling to ask how I was doing." His tone enough almost made one see him roll his eyes. "So what is it?

"A group of... travelers are heading for Meltokio. I need you to locate them. I'm sure you will know who I speak of once they reach the city. They are from Sylvarant and they travel with Sheena, from Mizuho." He wondered how wise it was to give him that much information so quickly. Then again, he needed to be clear of what he wanted Zelos to do...

"Whoa whoa, my favourite hunny is with them? Why the hell didn't she show up with them then?"

"So they are already there then. Sheena is not there with them?" Yuan frowned, wondering if perhaps things had gone awry. He glared at Botta, who only shook his head. If Sheena left the group, it was done recently.

"No, though some bumpkin in red barged right into the King's room." he chuckled. "Gave them my hunny's letter, then the Pope tried to get rid of them and all..."

Yuan stiffened.

"Yeah, was a little odd. I figured they knew Sheena and all but didn't think she was actually 'with' them all that time..."

He spoke casually, but on the other hand, he was listening intently, attempting to see how his 'employer' would react. Something was up and it could prove useful to him after all...

Yuan struggled with the fear that surged up his throat. He swallowed it down; ignoring the curious look Botta was giving him. "Were any of them...hurt?"

"What? Nah, they tried to off the little blonde angel but she hurt them more than they hurt her."

He relaxed visibly; the quiet chuckle from across the desk made Yuan cast another glare in that direction. "I see. Good then, because I need them alive. They crashed stolen rheairds upon the Fooji Mountain. I want you to get them back there somehow and lure them into the trap we will set. Understand?"

"All right, all right, I heard you o master of master plans." Zelos sighed in exasperation. "Your wish is my command. Besides, I wouldn't mind hanging out with those cute hunnies a while; the little one's not quite enough for me yet but the other two-"

"You will leave them alone!" Yuan snapped harshly. Even Botta started a bit and Yuan quickly gritted his teeth, trying to cover up his slip. "I need them to trust you, not hate you."

"...Right," he replied after a moment. "Anything else O Paragon of Ponytails?"

Yuan refrained slamming his hand onto the communicator. The headache he was suffering made him wish dearly for a glass of something hard. "No, one more thing..."

He hesitated, wondering if it was really necessary.

"Yeah, boss?"

He tapped his finger on his desk then nodded, more to himself. "There is boy with them. Twelve or so...I want you to keep an eye on him for me."

"What? The smartass little brat that kept looking like he wanted to kick me? Why?"

Yuan smirked, "Perhaps he has good reason to. As for why, because I tell you to. I do not want him coming to harm."

"Pfft, personally I think the kid could use a good beating. He called me an ass!" the Chosen pouted, his voice almost showing the expression for him yet again.

"Probably because you are one. Now, do you understand or not?" Yuan added testily.

"All right! Geez, fine, don't get your cape in a bunch. I got it; I'll watch the kid, all right?"

"You better or it'll be your own head, Chosen."

He turned off the communicator before the insufferable man could respond. All he could ask for was that he didn't mess it up.

"...Are you in need of something for your headache, Sir?" Botta asked.

"Something cold and strong, Botta." He muttered, rubbing his temple. "I swear he does it on purpose."

"The Chosen? Yes he is rather obnoxious." Botta said simply as he unlocked a cabinet in the corner. "Are you sure alcohol will help with this, Sir? You already had a hangover yesterday."

"It was not a hangover. Just bring me the damn drink, Botta." Yuan growled.

"As you wish, Sir."

He went about his task quietly, his entire demeanour calm and casual. Yuan watched with growing irritation. How could Botta be so calm about this whole endeavour? He behaved as if it was something inconsequential. Just another task to add to the ever-growing list. It was far from it.

"Hurry up with that drink." Yuan snapped as if his impatience made any difference in Botta's speed. It didn't.

Still, if all went well, in a matter of days, Raine and Genis would be back at the base, safe and secure. Where they should be...

He frowned just as Botta set down his drink. Once they were back at the base, what then? What would he do with them?

"Sir?"

Yuan ignored him, taking his drink leaning back as he took a mouthful, grimacing at the taste. Raine would hardly be civil about being brought back. She was rarely civil about anything that concerned doing something she didn't want to. Not to mention if the boy was involved, she'd be more or less like a snarling wolf bitch. Not that she wasn't one already.

He sighed. That would be something he'd have to deal with once they were here. Once she was in a position where they could talk, Yuan might finally get her to understand his position.

"So, how do you want them to be handled? As prisoners? Or special persons." Botta grabbed his focus once again.

"If you mean an escort, you better have men with thick skulls. She won't be brought in without a fight." Yuan frowned.

"I see, Sir." He paused then added with a smile. "I was referring to the group in general, but I will assure you wife and child are treated accordingly. With care, but security." He stood, gathering his papers.

"She's not my wife!" Yuan snapped. "How many times do I have to remind you of that?"

"My apologies, Sir. I suppose it slips my mind."

Yuan scowled as Botta left, getting up to refill his glass.

**Symphoniafan: Hope you all enjoyed! Please Review.**

**Freakyanimegal: Lol Yuan is a drunk 8D Don't drink kids, it makes you a grump :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Symphoniafan: Okay, the song **She's My Kind of Rain by Tim McGraw, **seems to fit this chapter nicely. And I think the title is cute, considering. **

**Freakyanimegal: Wait, we have songs for chapters now? O.o When did-...okay I'll go with it. Lol**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 5:**

He tried not to tremble, clenching his jaw, as they were lead away in chains. Damn it, why? Why was his life falling to pieces so quickly? He'd lost everything since the Oracle! His home, his perception of the world, his 'sister', his sense of identity and now even his friends! Even if they could escape, what would it matter? Their friends would never accept them now- but was it really such a surprise? They knew Yuan was his—that his father was a half-elf; wouldn't they have put it together? Sheena had a bit, he thought, but she didn't say anything. Lloyd probably hadn't—he wasn't the brightest anyway. But they knew now, and they were going to die anyway.

His throat clenched at the thought as they were forced to cross the bridge, the soldiers at their back. Arrested for half-elven blood, arrested for being ...born. Why? Why did they hate them for this? He had lost everything; they couldn't even let him keep his life? Why-? It wasn't fair! It wasn't-

"Keep moving half-elf!"

He bit down a yelp as he was shoved forward, the cuffs rubbing his fair skin. The boy stumbled back, bumping into- her. For a second, he forgot everything that had happened between them, his blue eyes flying up to her in fear and desperation, pleading on childish instinct for her to make it stop. A flash of fear and protective aggression flashed through Raine's eyes, though she remained her composed self on the surface.

"R—" Genis nearly started, then closed his mouth tightly, forcing himself to look away from her.

They continued in silence as the guards pushed them along, the long bridge seeming even longer, infinitely so nearly as they knew every step was going to lead them closer to their death-

His throat clenched up again, his knees beginning to wobble.

"...Raine," he whispered finally, his head down as they finally neared the end.

Raine looked at him, her own body tense, helplessly looking down at the boy.

"Yes?" she replied softly.

"I'm scared," he whispered, the shaking reaching up to his shoulders.

Raine clenched her teeth, trying to find the strength in herself to comfort him without betraying her own fear. The pair held each other's eyes for a moment before Genis whipped his head away, focusing down on the tile again. Raine moved a little closer to him as they walked, shifting her chained hands to his arm. She managed only a brush before one captor pulled her back, snapping at her. She managed a defiant glare, her mind racing for a solution, an escape.

But Genis knew she didn't have one. There was no escape. Not from this. Unless—

No. Genis frowned more, his eyes stinging as the fleeting thought that maybe Yuan would come. But why would he? They weren't important to him. He wasn't. Genis didn't even want his help! He didn't need it.

His eyes closed as tears threatened to spill over, a small sniff betraying him. Even with all his bravado and denial, Genis felt smaller than ever before, wanting to curl up and hide from everything happening around him. Yuan, the knights and even Raine...

He sniffed again.

It was to both their fortunes then that it suddenly happened.

Their friends, headed by Lloyd called out angrily, charging towards the guards that had taken them.

"Let them go!" Lloyd's voice was low and dangerous as he growled through his teeth.

"Get them!" The Captain snapped, the Papal Knights instantly lowering their halberds and rushing to meet the oncoming group.

Genis gasped as the two parties rushed forward and clashing metal on metal. He stumbled back and felt a hand closed around his arm, pulling him back against a warm body. Raine's. He looked up quickly, but her eyes were on the fight, her face pale and her cuffed hands around him protectively.

For a moment, Genis couldn't protest, his eyes dropping to the fight, feeling himself submit to Raine's protective hug. It didn't matter that he had been avoiding her, hated her. Not right now...

The pair watched from the sides, staring as slowly the group pushed back the Papal Knights. Lloyd was a flurry of movements, fast and quick, his attacks like a rampage. He was angry. He only fought like that when he was angry. Finally, as Zelos' sword slipped into the neck of the last knights, they all turned, rushing over towards them. Lloyd reached them first, his russet eyes wide with concern then flashed with relief. His quickly grabbed Genis' wrists, immediately picking the locks of the cuffs.

"Are you two all right?" he asked, scanning them both over, before looking back at the cuffs. A small click earned a grin as he pulled the cuffs open.

"You—you came for us," Genis said, staring up at his friend, rubbing his swore wrists.

"Of course we did." Lloyd cracked a small smile as he worked on Raine's manacles. "You're our friends."

As the lock clicked, Genis' eyes widened even more. He glanced at the group, scanning them with disbelief before twisting to look up at Raine. She was staring at Lloyd, a stunned expression on her face. Genis nearly spoke to her, but found nothing to say. He quickly turned his attention back to Lloyd, his eyes beginning to water.

"Lloyd..."

"Oh come on, Genis," Lloyd said. "You really think that we'd just let our friends die? You got to have a bit more faith in us."

"But—but we're half-elves!" He blurted, his hands clenching involuntarily, flinching as he expected Lloyd to frown with disgust or the others to look at him with scorn.

"Professor is the Professor, that's all I really know and Genis, you're my best friend." Lloyd smiled, his hand clapping around Genis' small shoulder. "Right?

Genis' head lifted; his eyes wide and his mouth opening slightly as he stared up at his friend. Then he broke out in a smile as well, wiping his eyes. "Right! Th...Thanks Lloyd."

* * *

"_Look at me!"_

She always used to yell. It was cute, in a way, to see her so flustered. He could always notice the flush in her angled cheeks, the way her eyes seemed to burn brighter with the inner rage. She had been younger then. More easily swayed and less...no, she wasn't any less then than she was now. She had merely matured, became a mother and strong woman.

"_Yuan, stop it! No! I'm finished with this!"_

She was as vibrant now as she was then, but now, there was harshness to her eyes and calculating wariness in her words. There was little he didn't notice about her. She still rubbed her chin when in thought. Her voice lowered when she was mad or she would just become completely silent. That's why she was endearing when she yelled, because she had never been truly mad at him.

"_Get your hands off me! You lying bastard, stay away from me!"_

She never broke things either. She always found everything far too valuable to be destroyed in a reckless rage. He supposed it had to do with her attraction to archaic artifacts.

_The picture smashed as it struck the floor, the frame splitting at the corner, the photo slipping along the broken shards._

She really had been a push over. All he had to do was pull her into his arms, hold her close and taunt her anger with quiet whispers. She'd struggle, but her anger and shouts would change to laughter and he'd feel her lips on his cheek.

_The stinging lingered on his skin, his hand tentatively touching his face as she pulled away from him. "I'm leaving, Yuan."_

"Sir?"

"What is it Botta?" Yuan rose from his chair, stepping towards the cabinet. The glass was cool to his fingers and clinked pleasantly as he dropped the ice.

"The Chosen of Tethe'alla has relayed a message."

Yuan glanced over his shoulder as he twisted open the bottle. "And?"

"Your wife-...Raine and Genis were detained for their half-elven blood, but the others succeeded in rescuing them and are now on their way to the mountains."

He set the bottle down, frowning. "They came to no harm?"

"None, Sir."

"_Raine, just listen to me, let me explain—"_

"I see. Very well."

"_There is nothing you can say that's worth hearing!"_

"Shall we depart?"

_And she was gone._

"I'll go. Mind the Base."

* * *

Her gaze lingered on Genis, watching the way he stared stonily ahead. _Like his father_, came to mind, but she ruthlessly shoved the thought away. She wouldn't admit it; she wouldn't compare her son to that man. Of course, it was just denial and she could easily pick out all the little things Genis did that reminded her of Yuan. The way he talked, the sharp attitude and loose tongue; he would stare with stubborn concentration upon some text as he studied it and struggled to understand it. He was still so young and round faced. Very much still a child, but she found herself unable to comfort him the way she once had. When the truth had finally come out, after years of yearning to be his mother, Genis had turned a cold shoulder at her, shunning her from his life.

"Zelos, come on just tell us what your plan is on moving the rheairds," Lloyd griped up ahead.

"Patience, my country bumpkin. The Great Zelos will amaze you with our world's civilized talents." The chosen answered in almost a sing-song toned.

The man really irritated Raine. In many ways, he was a more likely candidate to compare to Yuan. The long hair, the insufferable ego and simply the way he liked to dance around questions. They both did it with amusement that simply made Raine grit her teeth. She supposed the only difference between them, was their maturity, but even that she could question...

Her eyes landed on Genis once again, noting the way he didn't seem to want to participate in the conversation with Lloyd. He hadn't spoken much since they had both been arrested inside the Sybak Academy. Even while they crossed the long bridge, Genis had remained eerily quiet to Raine's attempts to comfort him.

She sighed heavily; shamefully remembering her weak moment of panic when she wished Yuan would come save them. It grated her pride horribly and she clenched her teeth with humiliation. She would beg nothing from that man. He had blindsided her once. Even if she faced death, she wanted nothing from that man.

Biting her lip, Raine looked at Genis with growing frustration. A part of her wanted to scold him, tell him to stop sulking. However, she couldn't; the guilt wouldn't allow it, because it wasn't Genis' fault. He had every right to blame her. So how could she even expect to fill the role of a mother? A mother was someone that could be trusted.

She had betrayed that trust.

Even so, Raine found herself moving closer to her son. There had been the moment. That moment she had guiltily took pleasure in when Genis pushed against her in fear while the others attacked the Papal Knights. She hadn't thought about it, just putting her arms around him protectively and he hadn't rejected it.

She wanted that. She was happy to receive it, even if for that small moment when he had been afraid. She scoffed to herself. What kind of mother feels happy about her child's fear...?

"Hey, Raine." Sheena spoke up, startling the older woman from her thoughts. "You've been awfully quiet. Are you alright?"

She looked at the young ninja and then ahead, nodding. "Yes, just thinking."

"You know he'll come around right? I mean, he can't be mad at you forever." Sheena lowered her voice, gently.

"He has every right to be," Raine replied evenly, though her stomach fluttered at the small hope and possibility that Sheena was right.

"You did it to protect him. He knows that, he just needs time." Sheena reassured her, frowning herself.

Raine looked at the young woman. She knew that Sheena carried a lot of secrets and guilt herself, for some reason or another. It was in the way she talked. Still, Raine knew that time didn't always heal all wounds. She could still see the pale, wide-eyed face of Yuan staring after her in the reflection of the window as she strode towards the door that night. She hadn't forgiven him.

Maybe it was a childish denial that she had been wrong. Maybe she should have listened to him, but a part of her argued it wouldn't have mattered. They weren't right for each other. They were too much alike and they clashed—

_"I like a woman who can speak her mind..." Green eyes glittered in the moonlight, his arms around her as she struggled, fighting a smile as he nuzzled her neck. "So speak it, Raine—"_

"Raine?"

She blinked looking at Sheena, who was watching her.

"Sorry, what was that?"

Sheena studied her then smiled. "I said he needs you. Genis. You are all he has. Even if it seems like he hates you, he still needs you."

She blinked as Sheena turned her gaze ahead again, the conversation over.

Raine frowned, turning her eyes towards Genis who was arguing with Lloyd about the proper way of making a sandwich. She smiled, listening to them, sighing gently.

"He's all I have too," she whispered quietly.

But that wasn't quite right was it. There was another, despite how much she wanted to deny her feelings. No matter how she struggled to bring forth her anger and bitterness to quench the emotions, he would always be there, lingering in her memories. Just like that day...

* * *

_She wiped her brow, leaning back on her knees. The sun was hot up on the plateau, but she didn't mind. Her eyes scanned the tall, eroded pillars with fascination, studying the engravings still visible, despite the elements effects on it._

_Flipping her silver hair back over her shoulder, she'd leaned forward, running her fingers over the stone, searching for the indentations. Was it a visual dictation carved into the stone? Or it was possibly an artistic design? There were so many possibilities to weave through._

_"Asgard has a fascinating history, doesn't it?"_

_She flinched, twisting her head around. She had been alone. No one would be out in this heat. Or so she thought, until her eyes landed on the young male standing in the shade of a pillar. From the color of his hair and fluctuations in mana, she knew he was a half-elf. Still, she immediately disliked his demeanour. The way he stood, arms folded and eyeing her, she instantly knew he was most likely a cheeky bastard. Mostly likely a womanizer too and would start spewing out pick up lines._

_She leaned back, pushing to her feet as she dusted her hands on her slacks. "Yes. It does have a vast collection of historical ruins." She didn't like the way he was studying her. It was like he was taking her apart in pieces and analyzing her. "Did you need something?"_

_"No," he answered flatly. He didn't emphasize, rather he continued to stand, shifting his weight casually._

_Irritated at her unwanted audience, she turned away, walking to the shade of an adjacent pillar. She lifted her canteen, drinking gratefully. She noticed him from the corner of her eye, studying the ruins and she glanced back at them._

_"It was an old temple, left over from the Balcruf Dynasty. It was raided and destroyed during the war, shortly after the death of the King." His eyes roamed the site before returning to her._

_"Really? You are quite knowledgeable in history."_

_"It seems a trait common among half-elves." He smiled with his eyes, almost mocking._

_Raine stiffened and sealed her canteen. "Elf, actually," she corrected. She hoped he wasn't so dull-witted as to not understand the subtle hint._

_"Of course." His eyes hardened. "Though is it really necessary to insult your kin. As you can see, we're alone."_

_"Precaution." She returned the look. "Not all of us care to have the world spit on us because of our pride."_

_"Some care of nothing, except their own goals. Why bother with the expectations of others." He stepped forward out of the shaded pillar. He walked with a smooth elegance. Obviously light on his feet and with his head high, he was definitely a stuck up man._

_She rolled her eyes, making sure her staff was in reach as she shuffled through her bag. Perhaps if she ignored him, he'd leave her alone. She didn't like company and she hardly wanted his._

_"You are quite the researcher." His voice was close and above her and she startled. He smirked, smug and amused._

_"Do you mind?" She hissed, ignoring the heat rising to her face. It's just the sun, she told herself._

_"You collect artifacts."_

_She glanced at the few belongings she had, souvenirs from other cities she had visited. Memories as well as a hobby. "Yes," she answered flatly._

_He was quiet for a time and she stubbornly tried to ignore his presence hovering over her. She ruffled through her notebook before rising. He stepped back, giving her room, but still uncomfortably close in her opinion._

_"I have a collection of artifacts of my own."_

_"Really?" she tried to focus on her notebook, but when he didn't answer, she looked up, curiosity getting the better of her. "Of what?"_

_"This and that. I grew up around Asgard, so I know quite a bit about the history." He seemed hesitant as he spoke and the look on his face almost made him seem as if he was regretting his words._

_She smirked, closing her book with a soft snap as she turned to face him. "You don't really want to offer anything, do you? You must be younger than I thought, to stumble over date-like request like that. I have work to do, so if you don't mind?_

_His expression hardened and she nearly laughed, but she bit her tongue, rolled her eyes and turned aside._

_"And what if it is exactly what I was offering. Not a date, but a mere sharing of knowledge between two collectors."_

_"Sharing of knowledge that I probably already possess. I've been here for over a week and I've inquired all about the history of this city. But thanks for your offer," she said with a smile._

_"I hardly think you know everything about this city."_

_She stopped. It was more his tone than his words that made her turn around. He watched her impassively and she wondered if he was bluffing. She didn't care much for relationships, despite her young age. Being a half-elf has that affect._

_Still, she couldn't reject history, regardless of who offered it. And, if he did collect artifacts from this area, it was possible she'd be able to see something rarer._

_"Hmm. Very well." Raine picked up her staff, ignoring the smirk on his face._

_"Trust me. It'll be worth your time." He chuckled at the look on her skeptical face._

**Symphoniafan: Well I hope you all enjoyed it. Please Review!**

**Freakyanimegal: awwww...such dysfunctional fluffy. eheheheh**


	6. Chapter 6

**Symphoniafan: Well... here's the next chapter. Sorry for the extremely long wait, sort of my fault again. I hope you enjoy!**

**Freakyanimegal: Hope you like it!**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 6: **

Yuan took no pleasure in it. It was obvious to his men, but then, they all knew by then. Word had gotten out quickly from the grunts that had been present when he and Raine had had their little…revelation, in the base. Before he could even snap at them not to tell a soul, the entire damn force knew about it. Usually upon a successful plan he'd smirk, boast a bit, if only to himself. Mock the people he had outwitted.

Yet here he was, frowning stern as he walked forward to the trap.

"Yuan!" she snapped, glaring at him.

The boy flinched, eyes widening as he spotted the blue-haired half-elf. He back-stepped involuntarily, staring at the man. A myriad of emotions surged across the preteen's face.

It was obvious, from the way the boy's hands clenched at his side, the sudden twist in his expression as he struggled with his conflicted emotions…it was obvious that Yuan was an unwanted guest at the moment. But then, people generally never got what they wanted anyway.

"I don't want to harm you. Just come along and thing will go smoothly-"

"Go to hell you bastard!" Genis shouted.

Yuan's green eyes flashed to him, scanning him quickly before looking back at Raine.

"It's not safe to be gallivanting around out here, Yggdrasill wants your group. Now just-"

He flinched, frowning, making a dismissive motion with his hands and his men quickly vanished from the scene. He didn't miss the confusion crossing his son's face as the mana fluxed and a Desian woman warped into their midst.

"Oh, Lord Yuan, what are you doing here?' she said, raising an eyebrow.

"I could say the same to you, Pronyma," Yuan snapped tersely, his eyes narrowed. She was the last person he wanted to see. The sniveling woman seemed to smirk at his response, folding her arms carefully across the other. His irritation only grew as his acknowledged title would only lead to more confusion and accusations.

"My my, you seem quite on edge milord," Pronyma raised an eyebrow. "No snappy retorts? No insults? It's quite unlike you."

"What do you want?" The man answered curtly, ignoring her questions.

Pronyma huffed a bit, drawing herself up, most likely a vain attempt to look important. If anything, it did the opposite.

"I am here on Lord Yggdrasill's orders to retrieve Colette. Please, turn her over to me."

"Fine," he said sharply. There was little point with arguing with her. "But in turn for turning over the Chosen, I'm taking custody of-"

He hesitated there for just a moment, scanning the group. The pause was so short that it was barely noted, but noted all the same.

"The rest of them," he finished flatly.

"I have no orders in regards to them, please do as you wish my Lord," Pronyma replied with a slight bow of her head. But Yuan could see the curiosity in her eyes, the expectation. She was noting this exchange and no doubt it'd be taken back to Yggdrasill at some point. Not necessarily right away, but whenever the information would put her in his good graces.

He gave her a dismissive nod, saying nothing more as the Desian approached the blonde Chosen. He closed his eyes to the cacophony of protests and concerns that quickly followed from Lloyd.

"No, Colette! Don't go with her!"

Yuan sighed, listening to Pronyma taunt and tease the boy. For a moment, he was hesitant, vaguely attempting to think of a solution to deter Pronyma, if only because he knew after this, Raine and Genis would despite him even more. If that was even possible…

"N- No!"

Yuan's eyes snapped open, twisting his gaze to the young girl as she pushed back, managing to free herself from the Desian. In stunned silence, Yuan could only watch as she stumbled backwards, falling onto a device that had been hidden in the grass.

"There is no way that thing could control the Cruxis Crystal—" he stared frowning, his eyes snapping to Lloyd, backing away as the group erupted from their cluster and rushed toward their friend.

* * *

_Colette could talk! _Was the first thought rushing through his mind as he started towards his friend. However, Genis stopped just as Lloyd reached her, hesitating just a second before his eyes drifted over to the blue-haired Seraph. Yuan had stiffened the instant the trap had malfunctioned, and unless he was imagining things, the Renegade's skin had paled noticeably, his jaw clenched tight with tension. For just a second, the emerald eyes met his and Genis flinched, feeling his spine rattle. Quickly, the boy turned and ran to his friends, stubbornly trying to ignore the man in favor for focusing on the Desian woman who had attacked Lloyd.

The woman was furious, Lloyd already had his swords out, standing before Colette defensively and Genis rushed up beside him, kendama clenched tightly in his hand.

"You little brats!" Pronyma spat, nearly bristling like a feline. "If you think you can defeat me with those little toys, you are sadly mistaken."

Genis gritted his teeth as he felt a sudden mana surge from the Desian. With a flick of her hand, two pools of dark mana formed on either side, surging up with liquid fluidity, slowly taking the form of two twisted beings.

"Genis cover me! You guys handle the other two!" Lloyd shouted back, lunging forward. Genis nearly cried out not to rush into things, but instead bit his tongue and flicked his wrist, bouncing the ball on the panels of his kendama. He felt the mana build, his frustration and anger at his- at that _jerk_ was only fueling it. He could see him, from the corner of his eye, just standing on the sidelines, watching, arms crossed, no doubt amused at a bunch of children attempting to take on a leader of the cardinals-

He narrowed his eyes at Pronyma and thrust his Kendama into the air, feeling the mana rush through him and out his weapon. It was hot and fast, with a loud snapping bangs as it struck the first of the undead creatures. It's wail rang out as it staggered and Sheena quickly dove in from the side, slapping one of her seals to its unsteady body.

Lloyd quickly moved in through the space, leaping into the air, swinging his swords in an arch at his target. The woman snarled, raising her hand.

"Lloyd! Watch out!" Raine shouted as a spectrum of light swirled from the Desian's hand. It struck him and he cried out as it threw him backwards through the air, sliding across the ground, dust and dead grass bursting up around him.

Genis went pale until he saw his friend push up with a stagger, a faint glimmer of a mana shield dissipating with the dust. Without resignation, Lloyd rushed forth again.

Shaking his head, Genis twisted his kendama again, focusing on the woman this time. The way she was smirking, throwing her hand up, deflecting Lloyd's sword thrusts with a burst of magic.

He sensed his moth-Raine nearby, drawing on the light mana. Further over, he caught a glimpse of Colette and Sheena harassing the remaining undead creature, the latter a distraction as Colette drew upon her angelic powers.

He turned his gaze back to the Desian, his eyes narrowing as he felt the static of electricity build. It was stronger this time, it'd have to be. To show her, to show him that he wasn't just a little child. Wasn't about to be looked down upon and expected to listen.

"Wanna charge?" He hissed out as he swung his kendama up, the ball arching high as it struck the center spoke. "Thunder Blade!

Above, the darkness gathered and snapped, swirling. He saw Lloyd leap back and the Desian look up, her eyes widening as the electrical sword took place. Genis smirked as it struck the woman's screams of pain, illuminated by the flashing of sparks as it struck her metal armor. Then two more lightning strikes zapped down successively, striking her again, drawing another scream from her and he stared, a small frown creasing his small face.

"Take this!" Genis heard Lloyd shout, the clang of a blade against armor, but his attention was drawn to the side, to where a hand was being slowly folded back beneath a cape and a pair of green eyes landing meeting his own.

"You bastard-"

But Genis' low uttered threat was cut off at Lloyd's exclamation. His head snapping to the side as his friend raised his swords once more.

"Kratos!"

* * *

It was unbelievable, the timing couldn't be worse for this man to show up. Her eyes narrowed, grip firm on her staff as she warily watched her student confront their former comrade.

For the most part, he seemed nonthreatening, but she cast a cautious eye upon the wounded Desian woman pulling herself off the ground. She longed to tell Lloyd to finish the woman off, but she was already maneuvering herself behind the Cruxian. It would be unwise to try and press the matter. She didn't care to draw weapons against the man again.

"What are you doing here?"

The question was cold, but incredulous as well, as if he were truly stunned to find them here. Was it really that shocking of an idea, to come to the other world? Or perhaps he was merely concerned of their being there.

"We're here to save Colette." Lloyd answered, his tone almost daring Kratos to try anything. If it weren't for the situation, Raine would scold Lloyd for being so reckless and provocative.

"You bastard!"

Raine suddenly snapped her attention to the side, her eyes widening as she watched her son storming towards Yuan. What was that boy doing?

"Am I really that weak you bastard?! I don't need your help!" His hand gripped his kendama, practically brandishing the small weapon, but Yuan seemed undaunted, his silence his only response.

Raine rushed towards them, her hand fastening around Genis' upraised one. "Genis! That's enough-"

"Leave me alone, Raine!" His anger turning on her, yanking his arm away.

"This is not the time or the place!"

"Didn't you see what he did?! Didn't you see that extra lightning that came down! He thought I wouldn't notice! Putting his spell with mine and slipping his hand back under his cape as if he did nothing! But I did notice! I'm not stupid!"

Raine frowned, shaking her head, but clearly recalling the extra attack as well, her eyes lifting to Yuan's accusingly. "I think you should go."

His brow furrowed slightly at her words, but she decided she really didn't care how he took them. Though her restrictions about Genis being violent towards him were uncertain, she hardly could deny her own desire to strike him with the flat of her palm.

"I did nothing." His contemptuous attempts at denial made her seethe as he stepped around them. Only her fast reflexes managed to catch hold of her son. He was practically grinding his teeth in frustration, but she assumed it was only the realization the attention he had drawn.

She sighed in relief as he settled down, but a quick jerk made her flinch and allow him to pull away from her. He glowered, his face dark and eyes hardened as he tugged at his clothes, moving himself away from her.

She turned her eyes from him.

"Yuan, leave." Kratos spoke up, eyeing the half-elf. "Yggdrasill has summoned you."

The words made her breath catch and she turned her eyes upon Yuan. He avoided her gaze, knowingly no doubt, and she suddenly didn't blame her son for his anger. Still, she pursed her lips. Let the lying bastard leave, she thought. Good riddance.

He seemed to twist his mouth in near disgust, his gaze turning only once to glance at the group, avoiding only her and their son. It was then she understood why...

She tried to hide it, the stunned pain and anger she felt as his wings unfolded behind him. The translucent amethyst and wine shades catching the eye as they fluttered and lifted his body.

Lloyd's surprise wore off first, turning his body, shouting after the half-elf, only to have Kratos cut him off.

"You are here to help the Chosen, when it is pointless to do so. The relation of the worlds depends on her sacrifice. The two worlds will continue vying for the little mana that remains."

She held her tongue, not trusting herself to speak civilly, but she doubted Lloyd would have given her the chance regardless. She found herself drawn by his words.

"Then there has to be a way to change that! Yggdrasill built this twisted world! That means it can be undone as well!"

"Yggdrasill doesn't consider it twisted, despite what you may think. Why don't you use your own head, if you are so set on doing something about it."

Despite his admonishment, Raine couldn't help but watch the determination grow on her student's face. It wasn't unlike the times when Kratos scolded him during a training session or one of Lloyd's reckless tendencies. It made her frown to see the similarities, despite Kratos' recent betrayal. It couldn't be helped though...

"Yeah, I'll do something. I'm going to change this stupid system! I swear I'll change it!"

She stepped forward as Kratos smirked, almost amused as he said, "well, do your best." And then he was gone, the skulking Desian leaving with him. She had lost her chance to question him, though she doubted he would have answered her completely. It was strange that he even seemed to encourage Lloyd in the first place.

She turned her eyes back towards Genis, but he seemed too distracted to notice. She longed to comfort him, to take his mind off that insufferable man, but she didn't know how to approach him. She was no longer his sister, but neither was she a mother in his eyes. They stood only feet apart, but as he gave her a side glance, resentment and frustration burning in his eyes, whether toward her or Yuan, it didn't matter. It broke her heart nonetheless.

"So…what's our next step?" Sheena spoke up. "Colette's got her soul back so…"

"We know what we have to do, we have to find a way to stop this crazy system!" Lloyd said. "To save both worlds!"

"How are we going to go about doing that, exactly, huh?" Zelos asked, one brow raised.

Lloyd hesitated.

"Er…well…"

"What about Presea?" Genis asked. "It's not fair to keep dragging her around like this."

Raine was a bit surprised the boy had spoken, judging by his expression earlier she had been convinced he wasn't going to do more than sulk. Then again, the pinkette seemed to grab his attention a little more easily than most things.

"I want to go home," Presea said flatly, in her usual monotone.

"But we can't get over the bridge, can we?" Lloyd frowned.

"I have contacts in Meltokio, maybe they can help us," Sheena said.

And just like that, suddenly they were off again. Raine hesitated a bit and she noticed how the others did too, glancing at her and at Genis. It was obvious they wanted to ask about Yuan, but they all thought better of it.

They still had a long trip ahead of them after all, better to get moving before it got dark.

* * *

It had been a bad day. No, multiple days, but this day in particular seemed worse somehow. Maybe it was the fact that Yuan had been at the mountain. Maybe it was because they had reached Meltokio, only to be forced to walk through the sewers to get in. Seeing those half-elves in that dingy basement of the lab didn't help either and now, they were staying at the stupid chosen's house. Yeah because he just loved spending time with that narcissistic asshole. Especially since he seemed pretty…nosey, about the whole situation with…the Renegade.  
And he wouldn't shut up.

"So…you have a lot of family issues right now, huh? You're not the only one y'know, not everyone mopes about it like you do."

"Don't you have something better to do?"

"Nope, actually there isn't much to do at the moment, 'cept sit around, or bug you." The red-haired man shrugged, eying him.

"Who told you anyway?" The young half-elf scowled, crossing his arms as he glared up at him.

"Sheena did, no one else felt like talking really, and I mean since I'm gonna be traveling with you guy for a while and that guy's going to be involved, I guess it's kinda important that I know this stuff, y'know?'

"No. It's not. It wasn't any of your business," Genis snapped, glaring more.

"Ouch, cold. Look, kid, I get that you're at that obnoxious preteen age, but that's no excuse to be rude."

"Rude! You're the one that's coming over here mocking me because I happen to be having a hard time finding out everything I ever knew was a big fat lie!" Genis snapped back.

"Aw, poor baby, look your buddies have the same issue at the moment, minus the parental stuff, you don't see them all sulky-"

Zelos cut off when Sheena's hand came back and whipped across the back of his head.

"Ow-!"

"Leave him alone, you idiot Chosen!" she snapped. "You told me you wouldn't bring it up to him if I told you, you big fat liar!"

"Sheena, baby, look, he's never gonna get over it if you guys just ignore it-"

Another smack.

"Don't call me 'baby' you philanderer!"

"Geez! All right, all right! I know when I'm not wanted! I'm going!"

The red-haired man pouted at Sheena, then, for just a moment, he locked eyes with Genis. The boy shivered a bit at the suddenly cold, narrow eyes of the man; he was looking at him as if he was considering a shady business deal. However the moment passed so fast, the man whining again as he left that Genis was unsure whether he had imagined it or not.

"I'm so sorry, Genis," Sheena said, drawing his attention back. "I figured- y'know, that he was going to have to find out eventually but I told him not to bug you about it…"

"It's okay," he half uttered, looking aside.

He got to his feet, slipping away from her without another word. He didn't feel like sitting still anymore, though what else he could do he wasn't quite sure. Leaving the mansion wasn't an option, given that they were wanted 'criminals'…stupid. This entire place was stupid, everything was stupid right now. His fingers curled and he stuffed his fists in his pockets, wandering aimlessly through the huge house. A house, for one person, the entire village could live in this one building. He didn't even have a home anymore, no house, no village, no-…no sister; no real 'family' anymore…

He slowed to a halt in the middle of the hallway, casting a glance out the window into the back garden of the Wilder Mansion. There were some roses, bright pink, still curled up in little buds… His cheeks flushed a bit as he thought of Presea's hair, the pigtails, that same cute shade of pink, no wonder that ass Zelos called her 'rosebud'. The thought of the Chosen made him scowl again, shaking his head and redirecting his thoughts back to Presea. Well…maybe not everything that happened since then had been…too bad. Colette had her soul back for one, that was good, and he'd met Presea… A goofy half-smile spread on his face and he scratched the tip of his nose, suppressing what he would've been humiliated for anyone to hear as a giggle.

"Genis?"

He nearly fell over.

"Wh-? Oh! Colette…you startled me," he took a deep breath, looking at his blonde friend. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention- er- how are you doing? I mean, you got all your senses back now and stuff, right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she said with her usual smile, nodding. "Are you okay, Genis?"

"Yeah," he said quicker than he had intended. "I'm fine, why?"

There was a moment of silence between the two friends, the elder shifting her weight a little, seemingly considering what she was planning on saying. Genis fidgeted a little, feeling uncomfortable by her silence. He nearly went to excuse himself when Colette spoke up.

"I think the Professor's a wonderful mother," she said.

Genis stared at her. Of all the things he had expected her to say, of everything he would've even considered her ever thinking up, that had to be the absolute last thing. Well maybe not the _last_ thing…that probably had to do with that Renegade, but this was a close second.

"What?" he replied simply, staring at her.

"Well…I'm sorry, I know you're upset right now." Colette frowned, her eyes averting before looking back at him. "But I want you to know, I think she's a really great mother. I mean...she didn't tell you the truth because she was trying to protect you, right? She didn't want you to get hurt or upset and she's always looking out for you."

Genis looked at her a moment and then frowned, looking away.

"Colette-"

"I don't have a mother."

He flinched. How was he supposed to answer that?

"So I just…I mean, you're very lucky." She smiled again. "You have a mother who loves you, she's not perfect of course, but I really know she's doing the best she can for you. So...please don't be so sad. I don't like it when any of my friends are upset, you know that, so…please try to be happy, Genis, okay?"

She smiled brightly at him, the usual chipper sunny smile that she had. Genis felt a moment of guilt; even when Colette was going through a lot, she always kept smiling, and here he was sulking around like a little kid…

"I-…okay Colette, I'll try," he said.

She smiled more. He was still mad, he was still upset, and he wasn't quite sure he really bought what Colette was saying about Raine. Still…he couldn't mope the rest of his life, right? He didn't know how he was going to handle all this right now, but…he'd figure it out, right?

* * *

"I've heard that you have an interest in the lives of some of that...group's members."

The silence thickened and Yuan didn't dare remove his gaze from the man. "Rumors? A little vulture perhaps?" He could see her from the corner of his eye, perched like the scavengerous bird that she was, feeding on the pickings of anything vulnerable and open. He had made a mistake.

"It's true then? Regardless where it's from? The pair of half-elves, more precisely."

"Kinsmen, nothing more. There was a time where you too had such respect, Mithos." He felt grim satisfaction at the momentary reaction the name drew from the seemingly older man. But that's what it was, momentary, a passing flash of a soul now gone.

"I do have such respect, as long as I receive it back. They travel with humans. Particularly that one dog. Nothing but mongrels that lot of them. But what is it that so interests you, hmm? What have you seen in our...kinsmen that I have missed."

"Nothing." His voice followed smoothly, leaving no trace of hesitation. "Nothing more than that respect that I still hold for a fellow half-elf, despite whom they travel with. Or have you forgotten one of your own comrades was of human blood."

"That hardly accounts to anything now, does it? He's no more human than you are. Even still, there is something you are withholding. Pronyma tells me that your actions were hardly welcomed by the young boy."

"I hardly expect they were. Appearing in the company I was, its undoubtedly clear who I'm in allegiance with. Why should they show anything but skepticism and ingratitude at such an action." Yuan retorted with thinning patience. "I see little reason to why I must explain my actions because of an observation your little carrion eater has made. Perhaps you should be more aware of how close she came to dangerously causing injury to the Chosen."

He threw a glance at Pronyma, narrowing his eyes as her jaded ones widened with insulted surprise.

"I never harmed her! My Lord, he lies! I was careful of her position and whom I attacked-"

"Silence, Pronyma, we'll discuss your own failings shortly." Yggdrasill's eyes grazed over her before returning to Yuan. He shifted in his throne, leaning forward slightly. "For now, you're excuse will be tolerated. As for the half-elven siblings, perhaps you are not misguided in their potential to be useful. I think perhaps sometime in the future, it wouldn't be unwise to approach them with a gracious offer. Like you said, after all, they are our kinsmen."

Yuan held his gaze before bowing his slightly. "As you wish, Yggdrasill. Are we done here?"

"Of course," he said with a dismiss of his hand, his attention falling to Pronyma, her disdainful scowl following him on his path out of the hall.

**Symphoniafan: Successfully completed another chapter, let's hope the next one doesn't take as long. **

**Freakyanimegal: I loveth Yggie's supsicions!**


End file.
